


100 Baby Challenge - COMPLETE

by BeneviolentGoddess



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Image Heavy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 17,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneviolentGoddess/pseuds/BeneviolentGoddess
Summary: Doing the 100 Baby Challenge.





	1. Meet Jazzlyn Centuria!

**Author's Note:**

> [Family Tree on Family Echo](http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=68ai4190dc&f=276733273327066591).

For anyone interested in reading them, you can find a post with the official rules **[HERE](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1z7DJgxbyViBnE93PEnBHk6iGSjbWOfoit9xiYPMNM6Q/edit) **.

I will be following these rules. The only mods I use are MC Command (to keep the towns alive not extend family size or cheat needs or any of that) and NoMozaic which removes that stupid pixilation. If you have an issue seeing naked Barbie or Ken doll sims of all ages, then don't click through. Personally, I don't see it as 'sexy' in the least, but since removing that mosaic officially exceeds the game's Teen rating, this story post will be rated Mature.

Speaking of story. This will be far less 'story' and more 'log' of my progress with pictures, but I'll try to tuck things in where I can in an attempt to amuse more than just myself.

I will be randomizing traits for all age-ups.

I welcome advice on game play and for the challenge specifically- ideas, thoughts, comments, kudos, and all that stuff! Names and Naming Themes would be welcome too. ^_^ But please keep in mind that more so than writing, video games are complete escapism for me. This is how I wind down after running around chasing family all day. If you don't like this, then just go ahead and backbutton. I'm here to have fun and nothing else.

Also, if you think there's a challenge I'd enjoy, let me know. I've got ideas for doing the Immortal Dynasty, but that's down the road. So without further ado...

 

Meet Jazzlyn Centuria! She wants a really, REALLY big family.

[](https://imgur.com/utO3o4A)


	2. One Through Four

The first vict- errrr... suitor is Don Lothario. Look, a First Kiss already.

[](https://imgur.com/qA9dI7H)   
[](https://imgur.com/1EDPHyb)

 

Jazzy moves fast, and so does Don.

[](https://imgur.com/LVb8SEM)   
[](https://imgur.com/EEB50ul)

 

First meal, and she sets fire to the kitchen.

[](https://imgur.com/wxvb2jl)

 

Akira Kibo is the next to fall for Jazzy's charms.

[](https://imgur.com/OhnqaHB)

 

Any time now...

[](https://imgur.com/uMQvPpD)

 

Labor!

[](https://imgur.com/nkwuylz)

 

Welcome, Adaptus Lothario-Centuria.

[](https://imgur.com/8HNlXGs)

 

Adaptus may only be a couple hours old, but Jazzlyn is already pregnant with his younger sibling! Thanks for the help, Akira!

[](https://imgur.com/BRW03tu)   
[](https://imgur.com/bsAXad9)

 

Snuggles for little Adaptus.

[](https://imgur.com/MksLwHJ)

 

And more snuggles. Jazzy loves her baby, and baby bump number two is showing.

[](https://imgur.com/KMW1FYc)

 

And Diego Lobo falls for Jazzy's charms! Looks like Baby Daddy #3 is all lined up.

[](https://imgur.com/Jif1nEW)

 

Adaptus is a Toddler! But oh, boy, he's Wild.

[](https://imgur.com/qOW0gzn)

 

Labor has begun!

[](https://imgur.com/GUZhtLf)

 

Welcome Bumblebee Kibo-Centuria! AND Chromia Kibo-Centuria!

[](https://imgur.com/2PVz6Dz)

 

And woohoo! Diego did his job! Jazzlyn is pregnant for the third time!

[](https://imgur.com/RhqV4k7)   
[](https://imgur.com/JkldJTq)   
[](https://imgur.com/vFEawcp)

 

The bathroom required an expansion so there is somewhere to bathe toddlers.

[](https://imgur.com/CtLbG6g)

 

Daw! Look at Diego helping out. What a good guy.

[](https://imgur.com/apMcqLM)

 

It's a tiring life right now for Jazzy, but she does love her babies.

[](https://imgur.com/suSR0BG)   
[](https://imgur.com/Agx2lpk)

 

Jazzlyn getting to know Chance Yoon with some cloud gazing.

[](https://imgur.com/Dr2EWMW)

 

Bumblebee is a Charmer of a toddler, and Chromia's Independent.

[](https://imgur.com/aGHCWJD)

 

Akida is a good dad. He came over and helped Jazzlyn with the twins.

[](https://imgur.com/JuiNhow)

 

Three little toddlers.

[](https://imgur.com/Oe0BbZF)

 

Welcome little Devcon!

[](https://imgur.com/AuX5IgL)


	3. Five and Six

First Kiss with Nelson Gann-

[](https://imgur.com/XyNYVm1)

 

Then straight to woohoo!

[](https://imgur.com/6VWrqFR)

 

Good work Nelson! Jazzy's pregnant for the 4th time! (And Adaptus still has two days until his birthday!)

[](https://imgur.com/2GA2b6g)   
[](https://imgur.com/B6KzeXi)

 

These are some very self-sufficient toddlers. Good thing too, because Jazzlyn's always tired.

[](https://imgur.com/9YCvsc4)

 

Chance Yoon, falling for the charms! First kiss, and a little woohoo for fun.

[](https://imgur.com/rNS4bbO)

 

It's Adaptus' birthday!

[](https://imgur.com/qDAJiim)   
[](https://imgur.com/NjOZxoV)

 

Devcon's a toddler! She's inquisitive.

[](https://imgur.com/HFA5G22)

 

Even in labor, Jazzy's dedicated to her kids. Potty training Devcon while Akira panicked.

[](https://imgur.com/cmHz8aH)

 

Welcome little Eject Gann-Centuria!

[](https://imgur.com/6otAUvA)

 

Adaptus is off to his first day at grade school! Good luck, buddy!

[](https://imgur.com/ICmLyfK)

 

It's time for Bumblebee and Chromia to age up! They both have all five skills past level three. Bumblebee's first, and he's going to be an artistic prodigy with a love for music!

[](https://imgur.com/cny0Hpa)   
[](https://imgur.com/YDHy1JR)

 

Chromia's a whiz kid bookworm!

[](https://imgur.com/LZ1R6SS)   
[](https://imgur.com/ziq8yFr)

 

More children meant a larger home was needed. Jazzy spent almost all her money on the expansion, and it's definitely still a work in progress.

[](https://imgur.com/tEPp5P8)

 

And... Diego's angry about it, but Jazzlyn can't keep waiting for him to leave, so she and Chance Yoon are getting to business.

[](https://imgur.com/jrB13rz)

 

And Chance did his duty!

[](https://imgur.com/8B1d7E7)   
[](https://imgur.com/sboYDQD)

 

Bumblebee and Devcon getting along.

[](https://imgur.com/uw6MHwX)

 

Adaptus has an A! Adaptus is a teen! He's looking for his Soul Mate, and has become rather Clumsy.

[](https://imgur.com/afSpdQD)   
[](https://imgur.com/nd43gOT)

 

Eject is a Toddler, and quite the Charmer now.

[](https://imgur.com/5UpV7eg)   
[](https://imgur.com/YlAXfco)

 

Woohoo! Devcon has reached level 3 in Potty, Movement, and Communication. Time for a birthday! Devcon is a Rambunctious Scamp and Art Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/oikjeL0)   
[](https://imgur.com/1iZSm4K)

 

Looks like Wolfgang Munch is on the hook with a first kiss...

[](https://imgur.com/IBjNAkE)

 

Labor!

[](https://imgur.com/WEIBPBU)

 

Welcome, little Frenzy Yoon-Centuria!

[](https://imgur.com/P8USKFS)

 

Wolfgang's turn!

[](https://imgur.com/4H6nMk1)

 

And he did the job well!

[](https://imgur.com/eOIl41q)   
[](https://imgur.com/SH22SwA)

 

Eject has reached level 3 in Potty, Imagination, and Movement! Birthday time! Eject is a Whiz Kid and goofball!

[](https://imgur.com/8KJGIzM)

 

Bedtime story!

[](https://imgur.com/bZFLZK9)


	4. Seven

The house expands a bit more. The kids are still all in a dorm area, but they all have beds and nightlights. And, most importantly, bathrooms.

[](https://imgur.com/yMvhiyc)

 

Dance party in the front yard.

[](https://imgur.com/biLeWD6)

 

Frenzy's a Toddler! He's a bit Clingy though.

[](https://imgur.com/FJPIAsc)

 

Labor!!

[](https://imgur.com/1AwQllN)

 

Welcome home, little Galvatron!

[](https://imgur.com/OTf0Sux)

 

Adaptus is a young adult now! The first of Jazzy's kids to make it! Now, it's time to get a job and get out! He adds Insider to his traits, and even managed to obtain the Responsible Character Value.

[](https://imgur.com/ynNPIe2)   
[](https://imgur.com/fsDWNwX)

 

And since it's just that kind of day. Bumblebee, Chromia, Devcon, AND Eject all have A's in school and are ready to become teenagers.

[](https://imgur.com/c7QtfEN)   
[](https://imgur.com/CMuCnO0)   
[](https://imgur.com/ytHREoV)   
[](https://imgur.com/PWRxA1k)

 

Bumblebee wants to have his own Big Happy Family, and adds Loves Outdoors to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/xc1vKuZ)

 

Chromia wants to be a Renaissance Sim and adds Materialistic to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/umzEiNb)

 

Devcon wants to be a Musical Genius, and adds Goofball to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/zC6QCMU)

 

Eject wants to be an Outdoor Enthusiast, and is quite the Bro.

[](https://imgur.com/Gll2xSe)

 

Frenzy has Imagination, Movement, and Potty all to level 3! Time to age up! He's now a Social Butterfly who Loves the Outdoors.

[](https://imgur.com/hvHcSIU)

 

Galvatron is a bit of a Fussy Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/PApVfsF)

 

Skill-building time!

[](https://imgur.com/9M5YcEW)

 

Wolfgang's a good dad. He stopped by and did some potty training for Galvatron and read him a bedtime story.

[](https://imgur.com/GmHBLj1)

 

Adaptus has moved out and into the house across the street. Time for Jazzlyn to find another baby daddy.

[](https://imgur.com/NRCSaYQ)

 

Keon Fryes steps up as the next baby maker.

[](https://imgur.com/jdgSPuB)   
[](https://imgur.com/us46pGH)

 

Good job, Keon! Jazzlyn's pregnant!

[](https://imgur.com/m5dh0Cr)   
[](https://imgur.com/6eiHTTc)

 

Galvatron has gotten Potty, Imagination, and Movement to level 3, so it's bday time!

[](https://imgur.com/5NiMEAD)

 

He becomes a Rambuntious Scamp and Goofball. He and Frenzy share some cake time.

[](https://imgur.com/kGkBogt)


	5. Eight, Nine & Ten

And it's another birthday round! Bumblebee starts it off and becomes Hot-Headed.

[](https://imgur.com/2b4E8BC)

 

Chromia becomes Romantic.

[](https://imgur.com/E3kfwuq)

 

Next up is Devcon. She becomes Neat.

[](https://imgur.com/VX51yVD)

 

Last up is Eject, who becomes a genius.

[](https://imgur.com/V7zA5zQ)

 

And of course all of this happening while Jazzlyn's in labor.

[](https://imgur.com/hbdCiSF)

 

Welcome, Little HotRod Fyres-Centuria!

[](https://imgur.com/PZJ5Zfi)

 

Jazzlyn grabbed photos with her newly adult kids.

[](https://imgur.com/ZXShSDh)   
[](https://imgur.com/aFOQ5ic)   
[](https://imgur.com/KLY7eO3)   
[](https://imgur.com/f5wImSm)

 

Gideon Sutton is the next man to help Jazzy out on her quest. First kisses are great!

[](https://imgur.com/BUxI9wY)

 

To the bed...

[](https://imgur.com/MufOC1H)

 

And good work Gideon!

[](https://imgur.com/ksu38xf)   
[](https://imgur.com/SYPjRev)

 

Frenzy has an A in school! Time to be a teen!

[](https://imgur.com/wyUvkvt)

 

He wants to be a Friend to the World, and adds Genius to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/I07PXgM)

 

HotRod's a Toddler. She's a bit Wild though.

[](https://imgur.com/LS4GDFL)

 

First Kiss with Lucas Munch. Next baby daddy is all lined up!

[](https://imgur.com/yqU0WqY)

 

The house has been updated a bit. Still lacking windows, but now the kids and teens will have a room separate from the toddlers. Jazzlyn herself now has a decent bed, and that is the next upgrade for the kids- good beds. However, each one costs $3300.

[](https://imgur.com/xtiVbu6)   
[](https://imgur.com/9GIVnOH)

 

Just in time too, because Jazzlyn's in labor!

[](https://imgur.com/YFGW8bu)

 

TWINS! Welcome Ironhide and Jolt!

[](https://imgur.com/xwPfJhE)

 

Good luck, Lucas Munch!

[](https://imgur.com/hYSE4C7)

 

Woot! Jazzy's pregnant!

[](https://imgur.com/LoRLhg8)   
[](https://imgur.com/brMag9S)

 

HotRod's reached level 3 of Imagination, Movement, and Potty. Birthday time!

[](https://imgur.com/3sBDMoc)

 

She's a Rambunctious Scamp and Geek now.

[](https://imgur.com/gO3n3VA)

 

Ironhide's become an Inquisitive Toddler!

[](https://imgur.com/2yjy5UT)

 

Jolt is... Fussy.

[](https://imgur.com/sXCgEgy)


	6. Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen...

It's Spring in Newcrest! And the first thing Jazzlyn does is go into labor.

[](https://imgur.com/LS2Vlfg)

 

Welcome, Kup and Laserbeak! Twin little girls to once again fill the house.

[](https://imgur.com/BMiLvd4)   
[](https://imgur.com/R0hRNgm)

 

Galvatron has a high A, and is ready to be a teen.

[](https://imgur.com/Ytd6NeI)

 

Galvatron wants to be a Super Parent, and has become Neat.

[](https://imgur.com/fGSEbJl)

 

A dozen children is rough on the body. While she's got time before the next pregnancy, Jazzy's trying to get her fitness up.

[](https://imgur.com/IB7e6Ot)

 

Frenzy has a high A, so time to age up and move on out.

[](https://imgur.com/oAISxsN)

 

He adds Cat Lover to his traits. Jazzlyn got her photo with Frenzy, so now out he goes to live with his 5 older siblings, and her search for the next Baby Daddy begins. She's a bit behind, but four toddlers are no easy deal.

[](https://imgur.com/Z6w2Jxp)

 

Kup's a Toddler, she's quite the Charmer.

[](https://imgur.com/ScOe2Et)

 

Laserbeak's a Toddler too now, she is... Clingy. They might be identical though. Time will tell.

[](https://imgur.com/Y6wcIpa)

 

Ahh... Brant Hecking! Got that first kiss.

[](https://imgur.com/mUn6LJQ)

 

Got that woohoo!

[](https://imgur.com/cBHPQ0X)

 

Got that pregnancy going!

[](https://imgur.com/L76UUF5)

 

Good job, Brant! You've been a pal.

[](https://imgur.com/9pwpIpy)

 

Ironhide and Jolt have both reached level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty, so Jazzy made them a cake.

[](https://imgur.com/6GDhmfO)

 

Ironhide is a Rambunctious Scamp and a bit of a Goofball.

[](https://imgur.com/VslqZzP)

 

Jolt is a Social Butterfly and Perfectionist.

[](https://imgur.com/ENEoggP)

 

HotRod came home with an A, so she gets to be a teenager now!

[](https://imgur.com/sZB7q0u)

 

HotRod is a Bro who wants to be a Friend to the World.

[](https://imgur.com/u1QzcKI)

 

Kup has reached level 3 of Imagination, Movement, and Potty, and Laserbeak has reached level 3 of Imagination, Potty, and Thinking. Jazzlyn happily made them a cake, and helped each blow out her candles.

[](https://imgur.com/JXj4Ut0)   
[](https://imgur.com/PdNwgkY)

 

Kup is a Whiz Kid Loner.

[](https://imgur.com/JHlVAxw)

 

Laserbeak is a Cheerful Social Butterfly.

[](https://imgur.com/Ng5fIIe)

 

Labor time!

[](https://imgur.com/6grB2l6)

 

Welcome, little Megatron!

[](https://imgur.com/rNhvv7T)

 

With all the kids except Megatron off to school, Jazzy invited over Gunther Munch. She's slowly working her way through all the Munch men.

[](https://imgur.com/rTs4Gf3)

 

She got that first kiss, then went in for a little woohoo for kicks. With any luck at all, Galvatron and HotRod will come home with A's and be ready to move on out.

[](https://imgur.com/J8Hyyij)   
[](https://imgur.com/ek5Bxs8)

 

Galvatron got that A! He's still a bit Childish though.

[](https://imgur.com/5ywWeil)   
[](https://imgur.com/95vKDCk)

 

HotRod's got an A too. She's become a bit Romantic.

[](https://imgur.com/XX2IxA2)   
[](https://imgur.com/tJs9PZs)


	7. Fourteen

With Galvatron and HotRod moved out, it's time for Gunther to come back over.

[](https://imgur.com/jOyings)

 

Good job, Gunther!

[](https://imgur.com/k8NhR1l)   
[](https://imgur.com/qutWZf4)

 

Ironhide, Jolt, Kup, and Laserbeak all came home with A's! Jazzlyn hurried to make them a cake so they could be teenagers and get their high school homework done.

[](https://imgur.com/xiOHCTu)

 

Ironhide's got himself a Nerd Brain, and is quite the Insider.

[](https://imgur.com/5qFq21v)   
[](https://imgur.com/eGYF6RD)

 

Jolt wants to be Fabulously Wealthy and has a love for music.

[](https://imgur.com/4i2YBhh)   
[](https://imgur.com/CyB3ZuV)

 

Kup's a Friend to the Animals and Active.

[](https://imgur.com/B2QSLqp)   
[](https://imgur.com/v1sbFJo)

 

And lastly, Laserbeak's got aspirations to be a Master Chef, and loves music.

[](https://imgur.com/FmpnvnO)   
[](https://imgur.com/aztPD0D)

 

They're all taking a vacation day to work on school projects and their skills.

[](https://imgur.com/avfiIk9)   
[](https://imgur.com/TWNxKlC)

 

It's Megatron's birthday! He's a Fussy toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/kjVKEk2)

 

Megatron is GOING to learn shapes. All four older siblings are teaching him.

[](https://imgur.com/XqfgcqS)

 

Yay! It's time to see who Gunther Munch helped make.

[](https://imgur.com/5xGs7Xf)

 

Welcome, little Nautica Munch-Centuria!

[](https://imgur.com/GgHBEWw)

 

Jazzlyn met up with Brent Hecking. She already had a baby with his husband, so why not him too?

[](https://imgur.com/E5cjLqr)   
[](https://imgur.com/tRdmM3H)

 

Brent did his job though!

[](https://imgur.com/yFtV0RP)   
[](https://imgur.com/3xAaIPG)

 

Ironhide, Jolt, Kup, and Laserbeak all came home Friday with A's! They'll celebrate their birthdays tomorrow.

[](https://imgur.com/q5L7XZw)

 

Ironhide's the first to the cake. He becomes Self-Assured.

[](https://imgur.com/eJdPQuB)

 

Jolt's up next. She's adds Neat to her traits.

[](https://imgur.com/7x01cwI)

 

Kup's turn! She's become a cat lover.

[](https://imgur.com/VCNBI0q)

 

And last but not least, Laserbeak. She's now creative.

[](https://imgur.com/MJhTfrv)

 

Photos were done-

[](https://imgur.com/We5G1FW)   
[](https://imgur.com/2leXuEX)   
[](https://imgur.com/WOTY8o6)   
[](https://imgur.com/ouHG6ZZ)

-and then Ironhide, Jolt, Kup, and Laserbeak moved across the street with their older sisters.

 

Afterward, Jazzlyn helped Megatron blow out his candles as he'd managed to get Potty, Imagination, and Movement to level 3.

[](https://imgur.com/9uSLbyL)

 

Megatron's become creative and wants to be a Whiz Kid.

[](https://imgur.com/PMPGrei)

 

And it's time for Nautica to be a toddler! She's Inquisitive.

[](https://imgur.com/fW666BT)   
[](https://imgur.com/HHS7Zba)


	8. Fifteen, Sixteen...

A few more of the kids have gotten married, and Galvatron called to say that Ulrike is expecting their first child. (the child will be Jazzlyn's first grandchild).

[](https://imgur.com/zd36vcn)

 

In labor, but working that garden.

[](https://imgur.com/JXBQxJa)

 

Nautica's working hard learning to talk.

[](https://imgur.com/UjvB9OY)

 

Welcome, Orion! Alas, he's only a single baby as well.

[](https://imgur.com/hSJ4NpL)

 

Jazz moves fast, however, and that very night, she's got J Huntington III on the hook. A little seduction...

[](https://imgur.com/YVi0K4w)

 

... a little kiss...

[](https://imgur.com/5OeHAP9)

 

... a little woohoo.

[](https://imgur.com/tpjoVXW)

 

J. Huntington III did his duty, and Jazzlyn is pregnant again!

[](https://imgur.com/pdxlbL6)   
[](https://imgur.com/0KpvUyt)

 

Nautica has reached level 3 in Movement, Communication, and Potty, so it's time to age up to Child.

[](https://imgur.com/vVvHViz)

 

Nautica has become a Social Butterfly, and quite active.

[](https://imgur.com/THmZsd3)

 

It's Orion's birthday! He's a Charmer!

[](https://imgur.com/3JNdBRJ)

[](https://imgur.com/STeVtmX)

 

Megatron has an A! So Jazz got up early to make him a birthday cake.

[](https://imgur.com/mwKwV5W)  
  


 

Megatron wants to have a successful lineage and loves the outdoors.

[](https://imgur.com/bLZH9aZ)

 

Jazzlyn's in labor!

[](https://imgur.com/UdfMBSd)

 

While Jazzlyn was in labor, so was Ulrike. She gave birth to a little boy, Jonathon, who is Jazzlyn's first grandchild!

[](https://imgur.com/OlSWNhN)

 

He's a boy! Welcome, Perceptor!

[](https://imgur.com/BcI8HVX)

 

Joaquin Joyce is the next baby daddy!

[](https://imgur.com/6OMS6Ov)   
[](https://imgur.com/8z6XwuK)   
[](https://imgur.com/GbI68Xv)   
[](https://imgur.com/3qgaUlL)   
[](https://imgur.com/hfOuMNI)

 

Movement, Potty, and Thinking have reached level 3 for Orion! Jazzlyn baked him a cake.

[](https://imgur.com/zFRf7eh)

 

Orion is a perfectionist.

[](https://imgur.com/FPb5K72)

 

It's Perceptor's birthday! He is an independent toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/Mr2cWdO)   
[](https://imgur.com/n2ltX2o)

 

Family dinner! Megatron should have an A in high school by tomorrow afternoon, and Nautica should get that A as well. They'll be able to age up, and in Megatron's case, move out.

[](https://imgur.com/wpGYdlx)


	9. Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen!

Grades are up! Good thing Jazzlyn made that cake.

[](https://imgur.com/rzAmAYS)   
[](https://imgur.com/sI08iby)

 

But Jazzlyn's gone into labor!

[](https://imgur.com/LjrvFaR)

 

Megatron has become Romantic.

[](https://imgur.com/UPemnWy)

 

And with the candles re-lit, Nautica becomes a teen! She's good.

[](https://imgur.com/Doj38KX)   
[](https://imgur.com/vWfPrtJ)

 

Birth time! What a busy day today is.

[](https://imgur.com/0Wo3LvW)

 

TRIPLETS! Jazzlyn's brings little Quickstrike, and his two younger sisters, Ratchet and Slingshot, into the world on a very hot Monday evening.

[](https://imgur.com/OfejPjF)   
[](https://imgur.com/qMyli35)

 

Big sis, Nautica helping out.

[](https://imgur.com/7sUnGM6)

 

After a last photo with Megatron, he moved out.

[](https://imgur.com/pcRuOEt)

 

And Jazzlyn called up Bob Pancakes. A first kiss, and then straight to the woohoo!

[](https://imgur.com/fVoeCkq)   
[](https://imgur.com/u4Er7xF)

 

Good job Bob!

[](https://imgur.com/LFl5Rpv)   
[](https://imgur.com/mPEJxeh)

 

In all the excitement, Jazzlyn barely had time to make a cake before passing out. Orion and Perceptor both get to age up!

Orion wants to be a Renaissance Sim and loves the outdoors.

[](https://imgur.com/kkWILWN)   
[](https://imgur.com/m3tNiQa)

 

Perceptor becomes a bit of a geek.

[](https://imgur.com/Yd290v7)   
[](https://imgur.com/UtvgCQU)

 

And the birthdays don't stop there. The triplets are toddlers today too!

[](https://imgur.com/G1GcJlu)   
[](https://imgur.com/MPedVFZ)

 

Quicksilver is inquisitive.

[](https://imgur.com/DSh2nsG)

 

Ratchet is independent.

[](https://imgur.com/OpVbW1T)

 

And Slingshot is Clingy.

[](https://imgur.com/4I6W4KA)

 

Nautica came home with an A! Time for her to be an adult as well! She's self-assured, and after her final photo, out she moved!

[](https://imgur.com/glywniK)   
[](https://imgur.com/osURzx3)

 

Quickstrike enjoying the new slide.

[](https://imgur.com/ZJRYKqi)

 

Orion's got an A in high school! He made himself a cake as Jazzlyn is pretty busy with the triplets. Orion's become cheerful as a young adult. He's going to stick around for a few days and help with the little ones.

[](https://imgur.com/hySfrz2)   
[](https://imgur.com/NKujvME)


	10. Twenty

And Jazzlyn's back in labor, and needs some medicine too.

[](https://imgur.com/UieSNmE)

 

Welcome, little Tracks!

[](https://imgur.com/oqyNND8)

 

Ratchet has reached level 3 with Movement, Potty, and Thinking. She's just waiting for her siblings to age up, but it's Saturday anyway.

Quickstrike's got Movement, Potty, and Thinking to level 3 as well.

Trouble for Jazzlyn is that she's finding it difficult to find men she hasn't had children with yet- or is related to. So off to the gym she went and met Daichi Akida.

[](https://imgur.com/HS3ycfP)

 

She got that first kiss, and as soon as Orion moves out, Daichi will be the next baby daddy.

[](https://imgur.com/4lnRRrt)

 

Ironhide's wife, Katherine, gave birth to a little boy they named Nash. Nash is Jazzlyn's second grandchild. Then surprise! Nash has a twin named Darius.

[](https://imgur.com/wJnXyGK) [](https://imgur.com/PQlIYzF)

 

Slingshot has Movement, Potty, and Thinking to level 3, so it's time to blow out some candles!

[](https://imgur.com/SvtjJMH)   
[](https://imgur.com/t4tDbZ8)   
[](https://imgur.com/nIMwNqS)

 

Quickstrike is an Insider.

[](https://imgur.com/6f7PCRN)

 

Ratchet is a Dog Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/M5pP9l0)

 

And Slingshot is Outgoing.

[](https://imgur.com/TrmjYlN)

 

Gotta workout whenever she's got a chance.

[](https://imgur.com/QTpBR3g)

 

It's Tracks' birthday, and she's a Charmer!

[](https://imgur.com/nxXiQZF)   
[](https://imgur.com/PbFjisV)

 

Perceptor's got an A! Time for cake! He's a renaissance sim and perfectionist.

[](https://imgur.com/8gf5Ko6)   
[](https://imgur.com/rnP9gH1)

 

And after a last picture, Orion moved out to start his own life.

[](https://imgur.com/QdaYdTe)

 

Daichi was invited straight over, and directly to the woohooing!

[](https://imgur.com/XYk7Iek)

 

Pregnant!! Yay! Good job Daichi!

[](https://imgur.com/tT7tNbG)   
[](https://imgur.com/sPRJvqD)

 

Perceptor's home and he's got an A in high school.

[](https://imgur.com/cvCDWSG)

 

He becomes a genius of a young adult.

[](https://imgur.com/OaBSudk)

 

Tracks has Movement, Potty, and Imagination all to level 3, so it's cake time!

[](https://imgur.com/BAsdAnJ)

 

She becomes self-assured.

[](https://imgur.com/9WZYHyW)

 

While Tracks did her homework and prepped for her first day at school, Jazzlyn invited over Ahmad Fryes to get him lined up as the next father. First kiss went well.

[](https://imgur.com/4Zu4xa1)


	11. Twenty-One & Twenty-Two, and then Twenty-Three

And the triplets are home with A's! Big brother Perceptor adds the candles back onto the cake so they can each become teens.

[](https://imgur.com/9d3LaBL)   
[](https://imgur.com/gjaYhH8)   
[](https://imgur.com/kvxillw)

 

Quickstrike wants to be a Super Parent and is a bit of a genius now too.

[](https://imgur.com/ssocLxp)

 

Ratchet wants to be a freelance botanist and is self-assured.

[](https://imgur.com/HatgJHO)

 

And Slingshot wants to be a Jungle Explorer and is a perfectionist.

[](https://imgur.com/Tfum0BK)

 

A photo with Perceptor, and then he moved across the street with his older siblings.

[](https://imgur.com/CPkIVLD)

 

Jazzlyn's in labor!

[](https://imgur.com/oR5O9Lb)

 

Twins! Welcome Unicron and Vortex!

[](https://imgur.com/oeKZ9h9)

 

Which means it's time to woohoo Ahmad.

[](https://imgur.com/QdTy4Tf)

 

Yay! The next baby (#23) is on the way!

[](https://imgur.com/dsCHeUp)   
[](https://imgur.com/FAYuTcp)

 

Sunday, Yasmin and Frenzy had their little boy, Odin!

[](https://imgur.com/19od2mN)

 

It's the twins' birthday!

[](https://imgur.com/UTCBzPL)   
[](https://imgur.com/QBgYf2i)   
[](https://imgur.com/siSmqGi)   
[](https://imgur.com/GeHda7p)

 

Unicron becomes a silly toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/Y5saP2w)

 

Vortex is... wild.

[](https://imgur.com/Z4iksRA)

 

Jazzlyn is in labor!

[](https://imgur.com/Bd4Zx3j)

 

Welcome, Wildrider!  
[](https://imgur.com/V8b8jL3)

 

Now Jazzlyn just needs the triplets to get A's so they can move out and she can get to work on #24. Tracks should also come home with an A and get to be a teen.

Laserbeak had a baby boy! Welcome to the world, Melvin!

[](https://imgur.com/hfDmvKj)

 

Quickstrike is first to the cake, and he adds Outgoing to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/JtKAw49)

 

Ratchet becomes a Perfectionist.

[](https://imgur.com/y6ow5w5)

 

Slingshot becomes a Cat Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/fgeenkh)

 

And last for today, Tracks becomes a Romantic who wants to be Fabulously Wealthy.

[](https://imgur.com/yPPQ1wX)   
[](https://imgur.com/Qcsqpdz)

 

Photos with mom, and then it was time for the triplet's to move out! The house across the street is still full, so they moved to Windenburg to live with Adaptus' family.

[](https://imgur.com/w1btwSC)   
[](https://imgur.com/LAhQPD3)   
[](https://imgur.com/fpf8Eaz)


	12. Twenty-Four

Terrence Walsh will be Jazzlyn's next baby daddy. Hopefully of another set of triplets. They're hard to get through infancy and toddlerhood, but great for that goal.

[](https://imgur.com/jGzJTm5)   
[](https://imgur.com/I4dverf)   
[](https://imgur.com/IbXMX5b)   
[](https://imgur.com/eSAO6R2)

 

A little flirting with the gardener, Youssef Bjergson. Doesn't hurt to line up the next man...

[](https://imgur.com/eL0Iyux)

 

Yay! Vortex has reached level 3 in Movement, Potty, and Imagination. Good girl, Vortex! She's going to play in the dollhouse until Unicron's ready to age up too.

[](https://imgur.com/3hPTLRX)

 

Oh! Today is Wildrider's birthday too. He becomes a Wild toddler. (no i didn't do that on purpose lol)

[](https://imgur.com/5ha7xGA)   
[](https://imgur.com/djjqzjm)

 

And now that Unicron is done potty training, he's got his Movement, Imagination, and that potty skill to 3! After some sleep for the household, Unicron and Vortex will get to be kids!

[](https://imgur.com/b9eEbRN)

 

Time for cake! Unicron is up first, and he's a goofball.

[](https://imgur.com/l4yoOZ0)   
[](https://imgur.com/tSum8OK)

 

Vortex is a bookworm.

[](https://imgur.com/LBHQKjW)   
[](https://imgur.com/mDcxoXv)

 

Tracks came home with an A, so Jazzlyn gets on her cake.

[](https://imgur.com/FPdOhBQ)

 

Tracks is jealous... not sure what of yet.

[](https://imgur.com/pH8x7LU)

 

And there Jazz goes, in labor.

[](https://imgur.com/sJ3r8CF)

 

Welcome, little Xaaron, to the family.

[](https://imgur.com/ped6H26)

 

And of course, Jazzlyn calls Youssef right away for that first kiss...

[](https://imgur.com/ZwG0OGW)

 

...and woohoo.

[](https://imgur.com/BzsIRn2)

 

And pregnant! Thank you Youssef.

[](https://imgur.com/Ycf6I9e)   
[](https://imgur.com/FTsMuai)

 

With some help from his siblings, Wildrider has gotten his skills to level 3, so it's time for some cake.

[](https://imgur.com/ICM32Kp)   
[](https://imgur.com/tDpHZIO)

 

Wildrider is a goofball.

[](https://imgur.com/HJDgtzC)

 

It's Xaaron's birthday! He is an inquisitive toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/AggspGc)

 

Demarcus Beck is already falling under Jazz's spell. She nabbed that first kiss before bidding him good evening and heading home. After all, she's got a cake to make for Unicron and Vortex as they should have A's tomorrow afternoon.

[](https://imgur.com/9kH520E)   
[](https://imgur.com/VgI9oSP)


	13. Twenty-Five & Twenty-Six

Unicron and Vortex do indeed have A's, so first up is Unicron.

[](https://imgur.com/S1GwBPq)

 

He wants a soulmate and has become a bro.

[](https://imgur.com/VGzjpkH)

 

Vortex wants to be a painter and is a bit of a geek.

[](https://imgur.com/5htSZEy)   
[](https://imgur.com/bGt8Luy)

 

Jazzlyn gets her photo with Tracks before Tracks moves out to live with Adaptus as well. (Adaptus, who is the first of Jazzlyn's children to be an elder!)

[](https://imgur.com/T28YVRJ)

 

Homework time!

[](https://imgur.com/ohFg09C)

 

Jazzlyn's in labor, but she needs a snack to get through this birthing.

[](https://imgur.com/1WnZiDj)   
[](https://imgur.com/JAPUJwd)

 

Twins! Welcome Yaw and Zeta! (did you know there are NO Transformers whose names begin with 'Y'? I searched high and low, y'all...)

[](https://imgur.com/P0rqU3s)   
[](https://imgur.com/xTVFP4O)

 

It's the first snow of winter.

[](https://imgur.com/MQrTvoy)

 

Frenzy called to say that Yasmin gave birth to another little boy, Ryder Centuria. Jazzlyn now has six grandchildren, and they're all boys.

[](https://imgur.com/dxVzaLy)

 

Demarcus was invited over, and Jazzlyn dragged him straight to her room.

[](https://imgur.com/Wjkximx)   
[](https://imgur.com/cJjm20P)

 

Demarcus did the deed, and Jazzlyn's pregnant with baby #27

[](https://imgur.com/HfhmTlb)   
[](https://imgur.com/YNPZlPO)

 

Wildrider got that A, so Jazzlyn baked him a cake.

[](https://imgur.com/3AteaYH)

 

He wants to have a Big Happy Family and is a cat lover.

[](https://imgur.com/hGuqZJF)

 

Xaaron reached level 3 in Movement, Potty, and Thinking, so it's time to be a kid!

[](https://imgur.com/E6kA8to)

 

Xaaron becomes a Cat Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/nsaublG)

 

While Xaaron works on his first bit of homework, Unicron and Vortex return home with A's. Unicron becomes outgoing.

[](https://imgur.com/B7z3PNC)

 

Vortex becomes an Art Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/ZoTrybo)

 

After photos with mom, it was time to move out. Unicron and Vortex moved to Willow Creek. Bumblebee's an elder and all alone, so they're going to help him out.

[](https://imgur.com/GcQrcv2)   
[](https://imgur.com/we2FXlI)

 

It's Yaw and Zeta's birthday! Yaw becomes a Silly toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/tKowwSx)

 

And Zeta becomes an Angelic toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/BXjgXru)

 

Wildrider's got that A! He adds Romantic to his traits.

[](https://imgur.com/YRsGujD)


	14. Twenty-Seven, Twenty-Eight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we begin a new run on the alphabet, this time with the names of various Gods and Goddesses. Over a quarter of the way done!

It's labor time!

[](https://imgur.com/a60aD0F)

 

Welcome little Anubis!

[](https://imgur.com/WotihIG)

 

It's a blizzard out there, which may have helped Jazzlyn convince Masato Ikeda to come on inside.

[](https://imgur.com/azesS11)

 

First kiss, and, hey Masato, Jazzlyn can warm you up!

[](https://imgur.com/i0bCvpf)   
[](https://imgur.com/QeOSuEq)

 

Good work, Masato!

[](https://imgur.com/ay6VXJP)   
[](https://imgur.com/KsG1bWm)

 

Yaw and Zeta both have Movement, Potty, and Thinking to level 3, so it's time for some cake. First is Yaw.

[](https://imgur.com/lo9jk0M)

 

Then Zeta.

[](https://imgur.com/UrsPUTP)

 

Yaw's a Bookworm.

[](https://imgur.com/uj0Zc5P)

 

Zeta's mean.

[](https://imgur.com/HhCQaC3)

 

It's Anubis' birthday. He's a Charmer.

[](https://imgur.com/4KXpWBh)

 

Wildrider has hung around to help out. He's a painter by career, and a huge help dealing with Anubis while Jazzlyn cooks.

[](https://imgur.com/J5CB1oq)

 

Some pre-Yule decoration time set-up...

[](https://imgur.com/yTdEr6U)

 

Oh no! Monday, the Ninth of Winter, Jazzlyn has lost her very first child. Farewell, Adaptus, you had a long, hopefully good life, and your mother adored you.

[](https://imgur.com/0lWED20)

 

Jazzlyn's in labor once again, but she needed to eat sadly before giving birth. The whole family is understandably upset about Adaptus.

[](https://imgur.com/Iu5IUq9)

 

Another boy! Welcome, Baldur!

[](https://imgur.com/3okuDH4)

 

Jazzlyn's got the next man on the line. Brennen Ward. He also didn't seem to mind that first kiss.

[](https://imgur.com/fHzOkqy)   
[](https://imgur.com/S5bk6i7)

 

"I'm pregnant!!" Good work, Brennen! (them muttonchops tho amirite)

[](https://imgur.com/MLjmAK5)   
[](https://imgur.com/QjHvPv6)

 

And Xaaron came home with an A, so he gets to become a teen.

[](https://imgur.com/928cFqI)

 

Xaaron wants a Big Happy Family and has become creative.

[](https://imgur.com/Toobzrf)

 

Anubis has his Imagination, Movement, and Potty to level 3!

[](https://imgur.com/mD9HlOk)

 

He is... erratic. (So many of the kids get Jazzlyn's bright turquoise eyes!)

[](https://imgur.com/e1xtRJU)

 

And Jazzlyn's been so busy with her own brood, she missed the call from Frenzy that Yasmin is pregnant with their third child. Maybe this one will be the first granddaughter?

[](https://imgur.com/Jx2LeMs)


	15. Twenty-Nine

It's Yule! Time to decorate the house and tree.

[](https://imgur.com/xJKyyDo)

 

Big family meal.

[](https://imgur.com/ewZdLT2)

 

And then opening some presents and meeting Father Winter.

[](https://imgur.com/VMrVhZO)   
[](https://imgur.com/ttz5t8X)

 

Jazzlyn was finally able to get a photo with Wildrider too. With Xaaron a teen and able to help out around the house more, it's time for Wildrider to move out. Jazzlyn's happy to have had a last holiday with him there though.

[](https://imgur.com/gPzH5Sx)

 

After the kids all went to bed, mommy got down to business kissing Santa Claus.

[](https://imgur.com/Q9yU4I7)   
[](https://imgur.com/RAJS32b)

 

It's Baldur's birthday! He becomes another Charmer.

[](https://imgur.com/O9mLMmK)

 

Men! Men Jazzlyn doesn't yet know... _know_ *wink wink*. She ran out to greet both, but kept it friendly. With any luck, however, she's got her next three baby-daddies lined up. Hello to both, Ashaya Ramesh and Tetsu Kobayashi.

[](https://imgur.com/QcN8V13)

 

Jazz completed her aspiration to be Fabulously Wealthy! (and while still a young adult at that... Of course she doesn't age while pregnant, so... but yay, go Jazzlyn!)

[](https://imgur.com/qvSk97d)

 

Stuff just gets dirty too fast, so Jazzlyn hired a maid. He did a great job on his first day, and Jazz couldn't help notice he's a man she hadn't met before. Hello, Naoki Mori!

[](https://imgur.com/DzddMlL)

 

Grades are up for Xaaron, Yaw, and Zeta, so it's time for yet more cake. Xaaron himself baked it because....

[](https://imgur.com/B6M2phU)

 

...while flirting with Naoki, Jazzlyn went into labor.

[](https://imgur.com/NR8nhmC)

 

Third boy in a row. Welcome, little Chronos!

[](https://imgur.com/zV99NPs)

 

First to the cake is Xaaron. He's added Ambitious to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/aHBw0Nw)

 

Next up is Yaw.

[](https://imgur.com/dWPuKhP)

 

Last for the day, but not the least, Zeta.

[](https://imgur.com/2QqeiNR)

 

Yaw wants to be a Nerd Brain and has become a Geek.

[](https://imgur.com/QhPJ4IS)

 

Zeta wants to be a Painter Extraordinaire and is an Art Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/zSCubil)

 

Jazzlyn got that first kiss, then quickly dragged Naoki to her bed to try for that next baby.

[](https://imgur.com/wbB2ME4)   
[](https://imgur.com/PfPHYnp)

 

Yay! Naoki did it!

[](https://imgur.com/frON6v5)   
[](https://imgur.com/KMt3AMO)

 

It's New Years Eve, and with Xaaron an adult, he hung out for a little while with everyone, but after his photo with Mom, it was time to move on out and make his own way in the world.

[](https://imgur.com/TD90lqj)

 

Oh no, Bumblebee died without seeing the New Year. Jazzlyn's devastated to have lost another child. And also fearful. Chromia is Bumblebee's twin.

[](https://imgur.com/UzK29EF)

 

Alas, more heartbreak, but it is Devcon who's followed Bumblebee to the other side barely an hour later.

[](https://imgur.com/XT6Hbop)

 

And only minutes later, the call about Chromia came in as well.

[](https://imgur.com/K3rZi81)

 

Eject too! Poor Jazzlyn, to lose _four_ of her children in one day!

[](https://imgur.com/QTJIe3Q)

 

It's Sunday the First of Spring, and since Baldur has reached level 3 in Potty, Movement, and Thinking, it's time for him to grow up into a child.

[](https://imgur.com/g7UuOUp)

 

Baldur is a slob.

[](https://imgur.com/qruh57J)

 

It's Chronos' birthday. He an Angelic Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/dAz5IoJ)

 

Yasmine had a girl! Jazzlyn's seventh grandchild is finally a girl! Welcome little Esther!


	16. Thirty & Thirty-One

Fit to burst with her baby, Jazzlyn still managed to notice that the new gardener is a man. Hello, Vihaan Anand.

[](https://imgur.com/XEEcghB)

 

Then up walked Eric Benali. It's Jazzlyn's lucky day, plus she's still got three other men she knows who haven't given her babies yet.

[](https://imgur.com/N9F02IB)

 

Yaw, Zeta, and Anubis all returned from school with A's. Yaw made them a cake.

[](https://imgur.com/rzttRr1)

 

Still waiting to pop, Jazzlyn isn't wasting her time. She's got that all important First Kiss from Eric.

[](https://imgur.com/mblprG3)

 

First up to the cake is Yaw! He adds Hot-Headed to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/qrFoXTp)

 

Then Zeta, and she became Cheerful.

[](https://imgur.com/wXK4ivY)

 

Anubis wants to be a Freelance Botanist but is a bit Squeamish now.

[](https://imgur.com/E5PdGQg)   
[](https://imgur.com/okveH1l)

 

Finally! Labor!

[](https://imgur.com/9ZG7BZ4)

 

A girl! Welcome to the family, Demeter!

[](https://imgur.com/t2D1yEj)

 

And then RIGHT to the woohoo for the next baby.

[](https://imgur.com/rT3Ufoy)

 

Yay! Good work Eric!

[](https://imgur.com/LFY5Thk)   
[](https://imgur.com/s8WSisl)

 

The new Basement of Memories. Each father's photo with Jazzlyn is above his children's' photo.

[](https://imgur.com/JrxDVqd)

 

Photos with Yaw and Zeta, and then they moved out on their own.

[](https://imgur.com/K38pwVc)   
[](https://imgur.com/fUK5kln)

 

Jonathon is Jazzlyn's first grandchild to reach adulthood. Happy birthday, Jon!

[](https://imgur.com/wX8JSmc)

 

It's birthdays across the board today! First up is little Demeter. She's a Wild toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/isLPZwU)

 

Then Chronos as he's reached level three in Potty, Imagination, and Movement.

[](https://imgur.com/NVTT8QF)

 

He's a Cat Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/xe1XtQf)

 

Then Baldur became a teen.

[](https://imgur.com/YVxqTPM)

 

He's an Outdoor Enthusiast and Clumsy.

[](https://imgur.com/s8wnU0T)

 

And finally, Anubis is a young adult. He adds materialistic to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/T8ENkAy)

 

Anubis grabs a photo with mom, and then out into the world he goes!

[](https://imgur.com/qMhQIU2)

 

Jazzlyn's in labor!

[](https://imgur.com/GMdKUpe)

 

Welcome home, Echo!

[](https://imgur.com/Gwa0Tga)

 

Needing to get going on the next baby(ies??? please!) Jazzlyn invited over Father Winter (whose real name is Justice Chaney).

[](https://imgur.com/ouL2rcl)

 

Good job, Santa!

[](https://imgur.com/IW5wtoZ)   
[](https://imgur.com/vqN1lCg)


	17. Thirty-Two, Thirty-Three

Demeter has reached level 3 in Imagination, Potty, and Movement! And the boys should both come home with A's, it's a Friday, so that means birthdays all around!

[](https://imgur.com/0Q7ImOv)

 

First up and new to adulthood is Baldur. He is Family Oriented.

[](https://imgur.com/vmy1p8J)

 

Then Chromos gets a turn at the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/CWYOLvk)

 

He wants to be a Renaissance Sim, and is evil.

[](https://imgur.com/7MqlfTb)

 

And lastly, Demeter.

[](https://imgur.com/98JuRvG)

 

She's a genius.

[](https://imgur.com/PeYKlFr)

 

Photo with mom, and Baldur moved out!

[](https://imgur.com/rewjPQu)

 

The next baby isn't due for two more days, but Jazzlyn's already invited Vihaan over to chat him up and get a little closer. Hopefully, come Monday, he'll be all set to help her with the next pregnancy. She managed to get a first kiss and a little just-for-fun woohoo before he had to go.

[](https://imgur.com/FrWvLxy)   
[](https://imgur.com/G3VhWXe)   
[](https://imgur.com/U0tBcmb)

 

It's Echo's birthday! She becomes a silly toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/Sp524d8)

 

Monday, the 9th of Spring (year 2 since Seasons began in the file) Frenzy passed on. Jazzlyn is devastated.

[](https://imgur.com/mWQCKZ9)

 

Jazz went into labor while teaching Echo to talk.

[](https://imgur.com/E1nPzYD)   
[](https://imgur.com/bGCwR2l)

 

A boy! And a girl! Welcome to the world, Forseti and Gaia!

[](https://imgur.com/gyFE8CL)

 

Chronos came home with an A! He's going to make his own cake while Jazzlyn called Vihaan over.

[](https://imgur.com/gwJ9WBF)

 

She's pregnant! Good job, Vihaan!

[](https://imgur.com/RQL37mE)   
[](https://imgur.com/JnpobVu)

 

And now Chronos is a mean young adult.

[](https://imgur.com/HIf0sxi)

 

Laserbeak called to say she's pregnant with a second baby!

[](https://imgur.com/3JyZWc8)

 

Echo has reached level 3 in Communication, Imagination, and Potty. Time to be a child.

[](https://imgur.com/DlU9yIm)

 

Echo is an art lover.

[](https://imgur.com/SM81s2z)

 

It's also already time for Forseti and Gaia to be toddlers. Forseti is Independent.

[](https://imgur.com/jLZ3I8z)

 

Gaia is Inquisitive.

[](https://imgur.com/3C9Tk4N)

 

And Demeter got that A, so it's time for her to be a teen!

[](https://imgur.com/hWbOXDZ)

 

She wants a Nerd Brain and is also an art lover.

[](https://imgur.com/sw0xeTJ)

 

And then Chronos was able to move out!

[](https://imgur.com/SzbbknY)

 

Nash and Darius, Ironhide's twin boys, are young adults now!

[ ](https://imgur.com/ezRxWmg) [](https://imgur.com/Fo39apX)


	18. Thirty-Four & Thirty-Five

In labor and already thinking of the next one, Jazzlyn invited Ashaya Remesh over.

[](https://imgur.com/kIhDU1a)

 

Welcome, Hathor!

[](https://imgur.com/PTnEPRc)

 

Ashaya was into it. First kiss and try for that baby right away.

[](https://imgur.com/R1J68Ws)   
[](https://imgur.com/j3Sod1M)

 

Success! Thank you, Ashaya!

[](https://imgur.com/l399UXq)   
[](https://imgur.com/3TMcFqo)

 

Both girls returned from school with A's. Forseti has Imagination, Movement, and Potty to level 3, while Gaia has Movement, Potty, and Thinking to level 3. Demeter made them all a cake for a huge round of birthdays!

[](https://imgur.com/saYW0LG)

 

First up is Demeter herself. She adds Dog Lover to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/MNUBIQ1)

 

Echo wants to find her Soul Mate and is creative.

[](https://imgur.com/j2A7FqD)   
[](https://imgur.com/MKDvjrX)

 

Forseti was next and became a music lover!

[](https://imgur.com/bU0mQ1I)   
[](https://imgur.com/uZl0Jtn)

 

And Gaia is a Glutton.

[](https://imgur.com/VIYxrEg)   
[](https://imgur.com/v5tQzpy)

 

Demeter got her photo with mom, then moved on out.

[](https://imgur.com/hwiDq83)

 

Oh no, Saturday, the 14th of Spring (year 2), Galvatron _and_ HotRod died.

[](https://imgur.com/IGaRe3D)

 

But it's still Hathor's birthday, and that's something to celebrate. She is an Independent toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/3yGaAo8)

 

Laserbeak called! Channing, another grandson, has arrived safe and healthy.

[](https://imgur.com/Guhhlfj)

 

Always when she's about to eat. Time to meet the newest Centuria!

[](https://imgur.com/Ch1ercv)

 

Welcome little Isis!

[](https://imgur.com/ijGTWNR)

 

Morning time, and Jazzlyn invites Tetsu Kobayashi over. She needs that First Kiss, then some serious woohoo. There's no time to waste getting baby 36 under way.

[](https://imgur.com/IsjxHFF)   
[](https://imgur.com/6c6uqcy)

 

Thank you, Tetsu!

[](https://imgur.com/SJfHKb9)   
[](https://imgur.com/PUdTFrq)

 

And Echo came home with an A! She adds Good to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/gFwvlsv)

 

Hathor has reached level 3 in Movement, Potty, and Thinking. She is Self-Assured.

[](https://imgur.com/2uCxqYU)   
[](https://imgur.com/Km4IANw)

 

Jazzlyn saw a man walking by and hurried out to introduce herself. Hello, Khaled Ichmawin!

[](https://imgur.com/XRS0g69)

 

And of course she had to go in for that First Kiss.

[](https://imgur.com/LoKo809)

 

Forseti and Gaia have A's! Forseti is first to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/CjyjLkE)

 

He wants to be a Mansion Baron, and Loves the Outdoors.

[](https://imgur.com/PlvkhrP)

 

Then Gaia.

[](https://imgur.com/UTqkYB4)

 

She wants to be a Jungle Explorer and Hates Children.

[](https://imgur.com/AEL8OLm)

 

Echo got her photo with mom, and then moved out.

[](https://imgur.com/2YPOiir)


	19. Thirty-Six, Thirty-Seven...

It's Isis' birthday today. She's a Wild toddler!

[](https://imgur.com/04qKfYu)

 

Oh no! Ironhide has passed on! (And I forgot to grab a screencap of the notification.) The call about Jolt came only minutes after.

[](https://imgur.com/T7F3CsA)

 

Jazzlyn called Khaled over and promptly went into labor.

[](https://imgur.com/OtV9WKH)

 

Baby J is a girl! Welcome, Juno!

[](https://imgur.com/DeAC0d8)

 

But as soon as Juno was settled, Jazzy grabbed Khaled and started work on the next one!

[](https://imgur.com/8KJCvmh)

 

Good job, Khaled!

[](https://imgur.com/WZ1bY9S)   
[](https://imgur.com/1gWq9hr)

 

Better still, Forseti and Gaia came home with A's! Forseti made them a cake. Forseti blows out the candles first, and adds Dance Machine to his traits.

[](https://imgur.com/wJpehGK)

 

Gaia's next and she becomes Materialistic.

[](https://imgur.com/1TlQxBG)

 

Some portraits with mom, and then the twins are off to Brindleton Bay to live with their older siblings.

[](https://imgur.com/TZbtOBl) [](https://imgur.com/9Ew6MWa)

 

Well, hello~ Bob Lewis. And a First Kiss right off.

[](https://imgur.com/n1SzkG2)   
[](https://imgur.com/oglEsel)

 

Grandson, Melvin Munch-Centuria is now a young adult!

[](https://imgur.com/8DtnOxS)

 

Hathor came home with an A! Jazzlyn made her a cake so she could age up quick and have all weekend to work on her teen skills.

[](https://imgur.com/E3ptDEL)

 

Candles!

[](https://imgur.com/1yeMPXc)

 

And Hathor wants to be Friend to the Animals. She's also a Bookworm.

[](https://imgur.com/PjHLvZe)

 

It's Juno's birthday today! She's an Independent toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/4Eq1II1)

 

And Isis has reached level 3 in Movement, Potty, and Thinking, so it's time for cake for her, so she'll have Sunday to work on her Child skills and homework.

[](https://imgur.com/saJEnpl)

 

Isis is a Perfectionist.

[](https://imgur.com/6pAf8hh)

 

Sunday evening and Jazzlyn's in labor once again.

[](https://imgur.com/qZpiAAt)

 

Welcome, little Kali!

[](https://imgur.com/g7HdlhB)

 

Waiting in the living area was Bob Lewis, so Jazzlyn sees to Kali, then grabs the next daddy-hopeful.

[](https://imgur.com/LYjbMjW)

 

Thank you, Bob!

[](https://imgur.com/kR4XFE2)   
[](https://imgur.com/hdPZCHI)

 

Hathor came home Monday with an A! Jazz made her a cake.

[](https://imgur.com/e15ReO3)

 

Hathor's become a bit of a Geek, but now that she's a young adult, she can help around the house a bit more without school getting in the way. It's not like they need money, so she'll hold off on getting a job.

[](https://imgur.com/sPEYam7)

 

Juno has Movement, Potty, and Thinking all to level 3! And lucky Jazzlyn, there's already a cake in the fridge, so she grabbed it, slapped on some candles, and helped Juno blow them out.

[](https://imgur.com/LRZ7Y7r)

 

Juno is Active!

[](https://imgur.com/jw3oNsT)

 

It's also time for Kali to be a Toddler! She's Silly!

[](https://imgur.com/cclKrQz)


	20. Thirty-Eight, Thirty-Nine,...

With Baby L due tomorrow, Jazzlyn took the opportunity to head out and try to meet the next man. She went to the gym, and there was Enzo Richards!

[](https://imgur.com/efqYH6n)

 

First kiss!

[](https://imgur.com/WjY1Qj1)

 

Isis came home with an A! Time to blow out candles.

[](https://imgur.com/3J1HB23)

 

She adds Goofball to her traits and wants a Successful Lineage of her own.

[](https://imgur.com/0aandE1)

 

With Isis a teen and better able to help out, Hathor grabs her pic with mom, then moves out!

[](https://imgur.com/DQ6ZVWi)

 

Finally! 10:17pm, and Jazzlyn finally gives birth to Loki! She's, of course, perfect in every way.

[](https://imgur.com/QKCSzdj)

 

Then to bed with Enzo!

[](https://imgur.com/Ujf8wSR)

 

Good work Enzo! Jazzlyn's pregnant!

[](https://imgur.com/jnPIE5e)   
[](https://imgur.com/RrdodoJ)

 

Right after Enzo left, Ayaan Anand broke in. Vampires... Ugh... That was taken care of, but then Jazzy realized she didn't know him. Yet... Hello, next baby daddy!

[](https://imgur.com/q1lXLk2)

 

First Kiss~

[](https://imgur.com/q53InDs)

 

Oh! And a new mailman! Hello~ Emiliano Hoffman. Of course Jazzy had to come meet him.

[](https://imgur.com/20Ds1xS)

 

First Kiss! That's two lined up.

[](https://imgur.com/mFtcHTw)

 

But oh no! Kup! Kup has passed on!

[](https://imgur.com/dvGUoa2)

 

Good news though, despite everyone's sadness, Juno's got an A, time for her to be a teen!

[](https://imgur.com/rtZguA1)

 

She wants to be an Archeology Scholar and adds Creative to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/ADEki4I)

 

It's a day for birthdays! The afternoon saw Kali reach level three in Communication, Potty, and Movement. Cake time!

[](https://imgur.com/01NyO8O)

 

Kali Loves the Outdoors!

[](https://imgur.com/GM7jLfd)

 

It's Loki's birthday! She becomes a Charmer of a toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/iXz5D7u)

 

Laserbeak! No! Right after getting Loki all dressed in her new clothes, the family got the call. Laserbeak has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/B0hCcfu)

 

But the world must go on, and when Jazzlyn stepped outside to check the mail, she saw a new man walking down the sidewalk. Hello, Arnav Basu!

[](https://imgur.com/c1ItAxt)

 

Isis is home with an A for high school! Candles are added to the cake, and she adds Foodie to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/QBdh7m3)

 

A photo with mom, courtesy of Juno, and then Isis is out into the world!

[](https://imgur.com/y9WCGVK)

 

It's Friday afternoon, which means Juno, Kali, and Loki all get to work on their skills for the weekend, and since Jazzlyn's not due with the new baby til Sunday, she's working on her Florist skill.

[](https://imgur.com/TRyLWMB)   
[](https://imgur.com/oJyUcQu)

 

Megatron passed on! Jazzlyn is devastated.

[](https://imgur.com/xWmWlJ5)

 

Jazzlyn's in labor!

[](https://imgur.com/NGtaJ7A)

 

Another girl! Welcome, Morrigan!

[](https://imgur.com/o2DdzXf)

 

Time to invite over the next man. At 7am, Jazzlyn hurried to call Ayaan Anand the former vampire. After some crying it out because she was too sad to woohoo, Jazzlyn finally got Ayaan into bed.

[](https://imgur.com/bodp6XP)

 

Woohoo! Ayaan did it!

[](https://imgur.com/mK59jvv)   
[](https://imgur.com/szHvVd6)


	21. Forty and Forty-One

Loki's reached level 3 in Imagination, Potty, and Movement! Cake time!

[](https://imgur.com/JInWtoB)

 

Loki's an Art Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/clCp9Cs)

 

Oh! A new maid! Hello, Mr. Vivaan Mahajan!

[](https://imgur.com/h4iueVB)

 

Juno came home with an A in high school! Time to blow out those candles! She's adds Childish to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/puFrgLo)

 

Jazzlyn's almost to level 9 of her Florist skill.

[](https://imgur.com/7ku2ugR)

 

It's Morrigan's birthday! She's a Wild toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/YMsZRCe)

 

And Kali is home with an A! Time for that cake!

[](https://imgur.com/uJ0eyrF)

 

She wants to be a Freelance Botanist and is a Genuis.

[](https://imgur.com/ff8fgCN)

 

With over 622k in the bank, Jazzlyn figures that now might be a good time to remodel the house. It's currently serving their needs, but it could be better. This time it's got two floors, and also the photo basement. The garden's been consolidated and trimmed down just a little, and all told, the remodel cost a bit less than 97k.

[](https://imgur.com/0Rncolh)   
[](https://imgur.com/ZuCkdSi)   
[](https://imgur.com/UrB9D9y)   
[](https://imgur.com/LgYs4ni)   
[](https://imgur.com/tNkNw5F)

 

Juno was able to get her photo with Jazzlyn, and then out she moved!

[](https://imgur.com/v6RBsJJ)

 

Jazzlyn invited Arnav over, and with perfect timing, went promptly into labor.

[](https://imgur.com/ZXKT7Fd)   
[](https://imgur.com/GMQABNU)

 

Finally! A boy! Welcome to the world, Nodens! And then, surprise! A twin girl! Welcome little, Opis!

[](https://imgur.com/5ttVMku)

 

Right after, she grabbed Arnav for that First Kiss-

[](https://imgur.com/yWcBzYS)

 

-then straight to the woohoo!

[](https://imgur.com/7JiqNuo)

 

Success! Thanks, Arnav!

[](https://imgur.com/RBeJzYs)   
[](https://imgur.com/YlzzGzJ)

 

Loki came home with an A, time to be a teenager!

[](https://imgur.com/JEF6cIj)

 

She wants a Successful Lineage of her own, and is a Cat Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/VJsmzEG)

 

Well, hello, Octavio Hackett. Jazzlyn needed to give a Floral Arrangement as a gift, so Octavio was the perfect opportunity.

[](https://imgur.com/GNWXOq2)   
[](https://imgur.com/HLbYEAa)

 

Oh no, Orion's passed on!

[](https://imgur.com/vnJoDlq)

 

Kali is home with an A! She's going to bake herself a cake first, and with the candles blown out, she adds Ambitious to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/ip8QgUD)

 

It's Friday, and while Loki is off at school trying to get to that A, it's also time for Nodens and Opis to be toddlers! Nodens is Inquisitive.

[](https://imgur.com/UQ462XD)

 

And Opis is Angelic!

[](https://imgur.com/omnwMvL)

 

Loki got her A in high school! It's cake time! She adds Neat to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/DVdi4GH)

 

And with 3 toddlers in the household, both girls will be staying through the weekend to help Jazzlyn out. Especially since the next baby is due tomorrow.

Morrigan has Movement, Potty, and Thinking to level 3! Jazzlyn took her to the cake Saturday morning.

[](https://imgur.com/wI45PlU)

 

Morrigan is a bit of a Geek.

[](https://imgur.com/o5agsge)


	22. Forty-Two & Forty-Three, Forty-Four...

Jazzlyn is due any time with the next baby, so before calling the next baby daddy over, (and the rush of getting everything started all over again) she, Kali, and Loki grab their photos.

[](https://imgur.com/v3hC1U8)   
[](https://imgur.com/UCVmoI5)

 

Once that was done, Jazzlyn hurried to invite over Octavio. He wasn't the next planned father, but he is an elder, so Jazzy wants to grab him while she's got a chance.

He showed up just in time! Jazzlyn's in labor!

[](https://imgur.com/83oqaJA)

 

A boy! Welcome Posiden! And a second boy! Welcome to you, too, Quetzalcoatl!

[](https://imgur.com/Ct1uuUk)

 

Twins are great, but that means that Jazzlyn can't get pregnant til the girls move out, so, sadly, off they go. Jazzlyn's handled infants and toddlers galore on her own before. Then it took her a while to work on Ocatvio, but they finally went for the woohoo.

[](https://imgur.com/6GryZb9)   
[](https://imgur.com/vlPDHD5)

 

Yay! Octavio did it. He was even pretty happy about it when Jazzlyn told him. Thanks, Octavio!

[](https://imgur.com/XIHoWm8)   
[](https://imgur.com/9UcQdnE)

 

Jazzlyn has mastered Floral Arranging!

[](https://imgur.com/7tTYnZH)

 

Time for birthdays! First up will be Nodens and Opis. They've both reached level three in Movement, Potty, and Thinking. Nodens is first to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/p2F5Eoh)

 

Nodens is a Bookworm.

[](https://imgur.com/rqyAFsx)

 

Next is Opis.

[](https://imgur.com/x6Hc49D)

 

She's Active.

[](https://imgur.com/pKQok87)

 

Posiden is up next and he is an Independent toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/rRfFGsE)

 

Last but not least, Quetzalcoatl is Wild.

[](https://imgur.com/yd6jZG2)

 

Oh no! Perceptor has passed on!

[](https://imgur.com/jW6KLvi)

 

And only a few hours later, Nautica died too.

[](https://imgur.com/DgFgLO9)

 

Tuesday, the 10th of Fall, Jazzlyn reached the top of her Floral Design career! She accomplished this without ever even once going to work away from home.

[](https://imgur.com/NUt2NUv)

 

Morrigan came home with an A! Time for candles!

[](https://imgur.com/qv9G9z9)

 

She wants to be a Painter Extraordinaire and adds Clumsy to her personality. (Ah! She's so pretty! She beats out her older sister Ratchet by just a little for prettiest kid so far.)

[](https://imgur.com/Odcjyl4)

 

While waiting to go into Labor, Jazzlyn invited over Emiliano Hoffman for the next baby.

[](https://imgur.com/adlHmDZ)

 

Jazzlyn's finally in labor, but none of her flirting was going very well due to how impossibly sad she is over Perceptor and Nautica's deaths.

[](https://imgur.com/kcqf4yT)

 

It's a boy! Welcome to the family, Rudra!

[](https://imgur.com/QwVprOP)

 

It took some doing, but they finally got to it.

[](https://imgur.com/9QCbk3I)

 

And woot! Good work Emiliano!

[](https://imgur.com/a9UiGuD)   
[](https://imgur.com/oXDo9Rq)

 

With nothing much to do at the moment, Jazzlyn invited over Vivaan Mahajan. Doesn't hurt to line up the next baby daddy. She got that First Kiss!

[](https://imgur.com/erOoogM)

 

It's HarvestFest! That means, no school or work, which is a bummer because Morrigan will likely get an A, and Nodens and Opis should as well. But it does mean everyone gets to work on their skills and enjoy family time together.

[](https://imgur.com/1Ce6p2I)   
[](https://imgur.com/9rkFdHA)

 

It's also Rudra's birthday! He's a Charmer!

[](https://imgur.com/4vT9MB4)

 

A little unconventional, but HarvestFest dinner was had up in the nursery for ease of dealing with three toddlers.

[](https://imgur.com/Hr5VzgL)

 

After everyone else was in bed with a food coma, Jazzlyn stayed up with Rudra to get him started on Thinking.

[](https://imgur.com/5Vec6VK)


	23. Forty-Five

Friday morning, Jazzlyn's only granddaughter became a young adult. Happy Birthday, Esther! (So far there have been no new marriages or other grandchildren born.)

[](https://imgur.com/GuSWDE2)

 

Friday is also the twins' birthday. Posiden and Quetzalcoatl have both gotten Communication, Potty, and Thinking to level 3. Posiden's up first.

[](https://imgur.com/VTCAmRG)

 

Posiden is Creative.

[](https://imgur.com/Hys1FcT)

 

Then Quetzalcoatl.

[](https://imgur.com/YrRGcFI)

 

He is a Dog Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/LgADZ0J)

 

Everyone has A's! Candles on the cake, and Morrigan is the first up, and she adds Noncommittal to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/AruGZDG)

 

Nodens is next.

[](https://imgur.com/kRrUGSa)

 

He wants to be Friend to the World and is a Dance Machine.

[](https://imgur.com/GaAZz6g)

 

Last up is Opis.

[](https://imgur.com/Au9quXt)

 

She wants to be a Super Parent and is a Goofball.

[](https://imgur.com/ZJi3F9o)

 

Knowing space would soon be needed, Morrigan grabbed her photo with mom, and moved out.

[](https://imgur.com/AJDjQr7)

 

Jazzlyn planned ahead and invited Vivaan over so that directly after labor, they could get to work on the next baby. She also managed to call and quit her job too. No need for it anymore, really. Then finally, at 2:30am she went into labor!

[](https://imgur.com/kXFgOJ4)

 

A girl! Welcome home, Skadi!

[](https://imgur.com/wOD8TDz)

 

Then straight to bed with Vivaan!

[](https://imgur.com/hZtBBlQ)

 

Deed is done! Thank you Vivaan!

[](https://imgur.com/7Z09ykn)   
[](https://imgur.com/4kl1AyK)

 

Saturday afternoon brought sad news; the triplets have passed on within moments of each other. Farewell, Quickstrike, Ratchet, and Slingshot.

[](https://imgur.com/6lPPw7f)

 

And Rudra has reached level three on Movement, Potty, and Thinking!

[](https://imgur.com/lzUQsVk)

 

He's a Music Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/pHiHM8L)

 

It's Monday and everyone's off to school, but it's also Skadi's birthday. She's an Independent toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/cuYCka5)

 

Jazzlyn invited over Arvin Pressley. He's... got a unique look to him.

[](https://imgur.com/DkeldYX)

 

She went for that first kiss though.

[](https://imgur.com/dCt6fpo)

 

Both Nodens and Opis have A's in high school, so it's time for cake. Nodens is Self-Assured, and Opis becomes a Genius.

[](https://imgur.com/rYJpt6b)   
[](https://imgur.com/6wTu7IN)

 

After photos with mom, they moved out.

[](https://imgur.com/2Chy1fi)   
[](https://imgur.com/bk2b9EK)


	24. Forty-Six

Jazzlyn's in labor! Sadly, we have no man lined, up so she's going to have to go visiting and find one to bring home. Welcome, Thor!

[](https://imgur.com/TH88ne9)

 

She got into the gym and who should appear but Gunner McDonnell, the trainer. He was into it, but he's a Romantic too.

[](https://imgur.com/1JaTKYF)   
[](https://imgur.com/p7aAwIn)   
[](https://imgur.com/0ncFLYp)

 

Back home, she dragged him! Then nabbed that first kiss before leading him to her bedroom.

[](https://imgur.com/2qNTrcb)

 

Woohoo!

[](https://imgur.com/nQ5IEnJ)

 

Gunner did the job! Thanks, man!

[](https://imgur.com/Z6jCj8p)   
[](https://imgur.com/zMh6ICt)

 

All three boys came home with A's! Jazzlyn hurried down to make them a cake.

[](https://imgur.com/7OxXMMJ)

 

Up first is Posiden.

[](https://imgur.com/gcV1wnZ)

 

He wants to be a Freelance Botanist and is a Cat Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/Q1RgIfP)

 

Next is Posiden's twin, Quetzlcoatl.

[](https://imgur.com/OXhN1Cs)

 

He wants to be Fabulously Wealthy and is still a bit Childish.

[](https://imgur.com/IMtkz2a)

 

And despite being born four days after the twins, Rudra is also aging up to teen. He wants to be an Archeology Scholar and is a Loner.

[](https://imgur.com/YAWGuGD)   
[](https://imgur.com/uc4mz8X)

 

School project time! The boys took Wednesday off so they could work on their skills and homework.

[](https://imgur.com/gXGC965)

 

More projects Wednesday morning.

[](https://imgur.com/t71A9sf)

 

With the boys working and doing well, Skadi playing happily on her toddler slide, and Thor snoozing away in his bassinette, Jazzlyn headed out into the neighborhood to meet the next daddy. She threw some rose petals all over Kabir Banerjee, and he seemed to like it.

[](https://imgur.com/MoT250n)

 

She nabbed herself that First Kiss, then hurried home to deal with her current babies.

[](https://imgur.com/o5BNHLt)

 

Oh no! Tracks has passed on! Now everyone is very sad again.

[](https://imgur.com/LEKqyvY)

 

Skadi got her Movement, Potty, and Thinking to level 3! It's just barely after midnight, and everyone's exhausted, but Jazzlyn helped her blow out her candles before sending her to bed.

[](https://imgur.com/a42gL2h)

 

Skadi's a glutton.

[](https://imgur.com/TaZVs7Q)

 

The nursery was moved downstairs because it's a pain to get toddlers up and down before they can move well, and the former nursery is now a skill-building area. Jazzlyn put the workout equipment up there as well.

[](https://imgur.com/SdmXjOY)

 

It's Thor's birthday! He's a Silly toddler!

[](https://imgur.com/Jx8S5ZG)

 

Jazzlyn headed out to the other neighborhood to meet some more men. Rachid Assaoui was into the petal tossing too.

[](https://imgur.com/VVbb6md)

 

After which, Jazzlyn met Vihaan Acharya. (So many townies with the same first names and last names, but no relation. Step it up, game.)

[](https://imgur.com/jiIWeeR)

 

The boys arrived home with A's! So once again, it's time for cake. Up first is Posiden. He adds Foodie to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/tRHS5ud)

 

Quetzalcoatl is next, and he adds Bro to his traits.

[](https://imgur.com/Ab0O3Up)

 

Last but not least is Rudra. He's a Dog Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/726OKbz)


	25. Forty-Seven & Forty-Eight

Everyone grabbed photos with mom, then out they moved!

[](https://imgur.com/K0N3DXy)   
[](https://imgur.com/lg0IcOH)   
[](https://imgur.com/jWrl08G)

 

Jazzlyn's in labor, but Kabir arrived just in time to hang out and wait. Jazzy's happy to see him.

[](https://imgur.com/0xTjtz7)

 

It's a boy! Welcome home, Utu!

[](https://imgur.com/m3wTfqP)

 

Kabir and Jazzlyn tried twice for a baby, but no go. Age might be the issue here. Jazzlyn's managed to put off her Adult birthday for a very long time, but today _is_ the day. A quick date with a cake perhaps? She did manage to birth 47 children as a young adult, so this is no tragedy.

[](https://imgur.com/dVEEuvB)   
[](https://imgur.com/1P57TZ8)

 

That did the trick! Either that or the third time's a charm. Thank you, Kabir!

[](https://imgur.com/zSgIbWb)   
[](https://imgur.com/Jdxf9xh)   
[](https://imgur.com/osSRwV4)

 

Saturday evening Thor reached level three in Imagination, Potty, and Movement!

[](https://imgur.com/dE6EWfj)

 

He's a Genius!

[](https://imgur.com/ah4tEiu)

 

Rachid invited Jazzlyn out to the park, but it's snowing like crazy. She decided to take the opportunity to meet another man first. Hello, Kai Caliente!

[](https://imgur.com/yFDgPEM)

 

Jazzlyn dragged Rachid back to her place though to chat him up. He's up for next babydaddy if all continues to go well.

[](https://imgur.com/YGU17jN)

 

She got that First Kiss, and then they woohoo'd for some fun.

[](https://imgur.com/gactuuc)   
[](https://imgur.com/X9euwOv)

 

It's Utu's birthday! He's an Angelic toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/bpczSwX)

 

Jazzlyn's due anytime now, so she called Rachid over. They are genuinely pretty into each other.

[](https://imgur.com/sk4ruQW)   
[](https://imgur.com/pftzIgp)

 

The kids are home from school, and Skadi has an A! Time for cake!

[](https://imgur.com/k4glNGQ)

 

She wants to be a Computer Whiz and is Neat.

[](https://imgur.com/KEmkeYg)

 

Sad news though, Unicron and Vortex have passed on. They were twins and went within moments of each other.

[](https://imgur.com/GKjrnAy)

 

And Jazz is finally in labor!

[](https://imgur.com/ckc9TfM)

 

A girl! Welcome, little Vor!

[](https://imgur.com/YdFeMad)

 

Then to bed with Rachid!

[](https://imgur.com/6styOVr)

 

Woot! Another baby on the way! Thank you, Rachid!

[](https://imgur.com/2I6Cb0t)   
[](https://imgur.com/cMZSMlL)

 

With a little more potty training, Utu reached level three in that, Imagination, and Movement, so Jazzlyn took him to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/qonuKNE)   
[](https://imgur.com/BtN2GAh)

 

Utu is Good.

[](https://imgur.com/T40abX7)


	26. Forty-Nine

Jazzlyn invited Arvin over, she'd forgotten about him somehow, and figured she'd better make it up to him so he can be the next baby daddy.

[](https://imgur.com/TTGfSsD)

 

Thor is home with an A! He heads straight to the cake to be a teen.

[](https://imgur.com/yFi4Shz)

 

He wants to be Friend to the Animals and is a Geek.

[](https://imgur.com/azDN6UG)

 

Sadly, just as Thor aged up, Jazzlyn got the call that Wildrider has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/KdtjWuE)

 

Today is Winterfest and Vor's birthday! She's a Charmer!

[](https://imgur.com/KInLVJh)

 

It's a snow-covered wonderland outside. Jazzlyn started the meal then potty trained Vor, while Skadi and Utu worked on the tree while Thor did his homework.

[](https://imgur.com/H1C7ucg)   
[](https://imgur.com/HuJHXrX)   
[](https://imgur.com/ssGMqHD)   
[](https://imgur.com/sy8NJxE)   
[](https://imgur.com/1VkZbdw)

 

There was some decorating, and lighting the tree, and opening presents!

[](https://imgur.com/RuO5lXo)

 

Father Winter!

[](https://imgur.com/Z25ZSq9)

 

And of course Jazzlyn had to get to know him better.

[](https://imgur.com/IXCbin2)   
[](https://imgur.com/PeDMlle)

 

The kids are all home from school, and Skadi and Thor both have A's! Skadi's up to the cake first, and she adds Cheerful to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/jjHOc14)

 

Thor's turn, and he adds Bro to his traits.

[](https://imgur.com/qgcMNXE)

 

Jazzlyn got that First Kiss from Kai.

[](https://imgur.com/TFYPDFo)

 

Jazzlyn's in labor!

[](https://imgur.com/2xJ6oOf)

 

Welcome, Wachilt!

[](https://imgur.com/qDZvl6h)

 

To bed with Kai!

[](https://imgur.com/MCbBfvT)

 

And success! Jazzlyn is pregnant with the 50th baby!

[](https://imgur.com/beK2dtf)   
[](https://imgur.com/xPUTsA7)

 

Utu came home with an A, and that means cake!

[](https://imgur.com/1vWCuKB)

 

He wants to be a Joke Star and becomes Neat.

[](https://imgur.com/PAJNY5z)

 

And after a short celebration -and their photos with mom- Skadi and Thor move out!

[](https://imgur.com/NATSPIN)   
[](https://imgur.com/T72u1Sw)

 

Friday night Vor managed to get her Communication to level 3, joining Imagination and Potty! Jazzlyn hurried to make her a cake.

[](https://imgur.com/AlDnrWz)

 

Vor has become a little Erratic.

[](https://imgur.com/XPpO14d)

 

It's New Year's Eve and Wachilt's birthday! She's become an Inquisitive Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/5ngbX0e)


	27. Fifty Through Fifty-Four

Jazzlyn invited over Tobias to line him up for the next baby since she's due with #50 tomorrow. They even had a little 'practice' woohoo.

[](https://imgur.com/xmUMSht)   
[](https://imgur.com/knEJk9B)

 

New Year's Day dawns cloudy and cold. Vor is working on typing, and while Jazzlyn prepares for the next birth and conception, Utu is looking after Wachilt. 

[](https://imgur.com/hJEsbtv)   
[](https://imgur.com/5Ap5XYH)

 

Tobias arrived, so Jazzlyn's just waiting for labor to strike now.

[](https://imgur.com/pV61XQL)

 

Jazzlyn's in labor! But first a snack.

[](https://imgur.com/MD1EEKZ)

 

Welcome Xipe! And he's joined by his twin brother, Yamulla!

[](https://imgur.com/8k2v3Di)

 

Then it was FINALLY down to trying for the next baby.

[](https://imgur.com/6vtvQPA)

 

Woohoo! And thank you, Tobias!

[](https://imgur.com/OGupbaq)   
[](https://imgur.com/UpWmbJ9)

 

Monday saw Utu returning home with an A for his high school grade, so while he won't be moving out right away, he gets to be a young adult now! He adds Active to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/OHDrBy1)

 

Wachilt has gotten Imagination, Movement, and Potty to level 3 as well, so after a short nap, mama will take her to the cake!

[](https://imgur.com/qLbloHS)

 

Wachilt is Creative!

[](https://imgur.com/7w7AAoA)   
[](https://imgur.com/gUO6g0F)

 

While the girls were at school, Jazzlyn invited over Arvin to cozy up and make sure he's ready to be the next baby daddy.

[](https://imgur.com/OZ1I7oI)

 

Grades are up! Vor has an A, so she gets cake!

[](https://imgur.com/g3J1FwV)

 

Vor wants to find her Soulmate and is Neat.

[](https://imgur.com/nH4JwD3)

 

Since both girls need to work on their skills and school work, they take a vacation day Wednesday from school to do that. The whole family helps Wachilt with her project first though.

[](https://imgur.com/yqtLDqd)

 

With Vor a teen, Jazzlyn was able to get a photo with Utu before he moved out.

[](https://imgur.com/1UkkV6f)

 

It's the twins' birthday! Xipe is first and he is a Silly Toddler!

[](https://imgur.com/ihsQWXb)

 

Yamulla is up next and he's Independent.

[](https://imgur.com/msRDv8e)

 

Vor worked on her Wellness skill while Wachilt drew.

[](https://imgur.com/HHrQzq1)   
[](https://imgur.com/OogyGQZ)

 

Oh no! Xaaron has passed on!

[](https://imgur.com/plHqjCI)

 

Jazzlyn's in labor over her breakfast of leftover chili.

[](https://imgur.com/YgQXHou)

 

It's a girl! Welcome, little Zisa! She completes the Gods and Goddesses naming theme! And her twin sister begins the Fantasy Planets naming theme! Welcome Arrakis! Oh dear, a third, but this one's a boy! Welcome, Belzagor! Triplets mess things up a little bit as Jazzlyn now has a full house and has to wait until after Vor gets home from school, hopefully with an A before she can call over Arvin to help start the next pregnancy.

[](https://imgur.com/LFCtD1f)


	28. Fifty-Five

Luckily, both girls came home with A's, so it was straight to the new chocolate cake Jazzlyn made them! Vor was first, and she Hates Children.

[](https://imgur.com/QYgw3Te)

 

Next up, Wachilt. She wants to be a Body Builder and Loves the Outdoors.

[](https://imgur.com/OaGY124)   
[](https://imgur.com/kLBDoWA)

 

A fast photo for Vor & Jazzlyn, and then our Vor moved.

[](https://imgur.com/TrIxy3A)

 

Arvin was invited over, and Jazzlyn wasted no time at all jumping into bed with him. It's already nearly 7:30pm after all.

[](https://imgur.com/5vjSH9Q)

 

Success! Thank you, Arvin!

[](https://imgur.com/aO4szxQ)   
[](https://imgur.com/RHrOulQ)

 

Finally! Xipe has Imagination, Movement, and Potty to level 3!

[](https://imgur.com/jDFdhwI)

 

Xipe is an Insider.

[](https://imgur.com/Xz1KRr7)

 

Next up! Yamulla!

[](https://imgur.com/cj3tGYE)

 

Yamulla is Lazy.

[](https://imgur.com/SPlnQD0)

 

Thankfully, both boys have all weekend to work on their skills so they can hopefully have an A by Tuesday and become teens so Jazzlyn can get a pic with Wachilt and she can move out. The next baby is due on Sunday evening, so Jazzlyn's going to have a few non-pregnant days no matter what.

[](https://imgur.com/rp6k4nM)

 

It is also the triplets' birthday today. Zisa is Independent.

[](https://imgur.com/hW60ukL)

 

Arrakis is a Charmer.

[](https://imgur.com/F4B6qQn)

 

Belzagor is Silly.

[](https://imgur.com/zzQS9WX)

 

Alas, Yaw and Zeta have passed on. As most twins do, they died within moments of each other. No sooner had the phone stopped ringing about Yaw, it began rang again with calls about Zeta. Farewell to the last of the TF naming themed kids.

[](https://imgur.com/MDzf9Cn)

 

Not one to be daunted by death, Jazzlyn invited over Vihaan. It was going to be a few days before he could help with the next baby, but that was no reason to let their relationship decay away.

[](https://imgur.com/peDyr8H)

 

Oh no! Jonathon Munch-Centuria passed on! He was Jazzlyn's first grandchild. (I accidentally deleted the notification before getting a screencap.)

Sunday night, right on schedule, Jazzlyn went into labor!

[](https://imgur.com/NAnk73k)

 

It's a boy! Welcome, Calafia!

[](https://imgur.com/EAL6CK5)

 

Wachilt has an A! Sadly, only Xipe managed to get a B. Yamulla still has a C. However, Wachilt can age up today. To the cake! She added Childish to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/9I2qN9K)

 

Right after the joy of Wachilt's birthday, sad news arrived. Anubis has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/XsWngzT)

 

Zisa has reached level 3 with Communication, Movement, and Potty! Arrakis is level 3 in Movement, Potty, and Thinking, so while Wachilt continued to teach Belzagor his Thinking, Jazzlyn got the girls to the cake. Zisa's first.

[](https://imgur.com/kCWn9e2)

 

She is a Cat Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/XgQQ1nt)

 

Arrakis was next.

[](https://imgur.com/yIbgh4x)

 

She's a Music Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/hQX8U0p)

 

I don't like aging twins up apart, but needs must, so when Xipe arrived home with an A, he went straight to the cake!

[](https://imgur.com/A17pxzO)

 

Xipe wants to be a Jungle Explorer and is Good.

[](https://imgur.com/iBdZNhC)

 

Wachilt grabbed a photo with Jazzlyn and out she went!

[](https://imgur.com/G6wtwmO)


	29. Fifty-Six, Fifty-Seven

Vihaan was invited over, and Jazzlyn seduced that First Kiss out of him before trying for her next baby.

[](https://imgur.com/321QKeL)   
[](https://imgur.com/OXk0Arm)

 

Thank you, Vihaan!

[](https://imgur.com/zI70gg6)   
[](https://imgur.com/35taorY)

 

Belzagor finally got his Thinking to level 3, joining Movement and Potty, so Jazzlyn rushed him to the cake. (so fast I missed getting the pic) He's Outgoing!

[](https://imgur.com/LT1wuu1)

 

Yamulla got that A, so he went straight to the cake once he arrived home.

[](https://imgur.com/Kpt3KCD)

 

He wants to be a Computer Whiz and is Clumsy.

[](https://imgur.com/IiAYBO9)

 

Baldur has passed on, leaving the family devastated all over again. They're never NOT sad anymore.

[](https://imgur.com/QrFdMFE)

 

It's also Calafia's birthday. It's been a busy Wednesday. He's Independent.

[](https://imgur.com/r0nHyw2)

 

Thursday afternoon saw all twins' and triplets' grades up except for Arrakis (she's a high C gah!). Xipe and Yamulla have A's and thus get cake. Xipe is the first to the cake and adds Outgoing to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/rc3et7S)

 

Yamulla next! He's now Self-Assured.

[](https://imgur.com/tRhcEPK)

 

Photos with mom! And this puts the 100 Baby Challenge officially halfway done as Xipe is #50, and Yamulla is #51!

[](https://imgur.com/uVFOHMu)   
[](https://imgur.com/5ZrdH63)

 

After the twins moved out, Jazzlyn went to meet a neighbor, Charlie Gann. They hit it off pretty well, but with the triplets at home with Calafia, she didn't stay too long.

[](https://imgur.com/sLC6ngA)

 

It's Love Day Friday, and Jazzlyn is due to have her baby tonight, so she invited Charlie over to hang out and flirt.

[](https://imgur.com/5NoIRLg)

 

Also, Zisa and Belzagor have A's, so it was straight to the cake for them so they could work on teen skills over the weekend. Sadly, despite having a B, Arrakis can't age up with them. Zisa is first.

[](https://imgur.com/Tj2HxrM)

 

She wants to be a Best-Selling Author and is Materialistic.

[](https://imgur.com/4WgaJIe)

 

Belzagor was next.

[](https://imgur.com/ydwLYiX)

 

He wants to be an Archaeology Scholar and is an Art Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/wkl2lyM)

 

A little before 11pm Jazzlyn went into labor.

[](https://imgur.com/hvfoKyr)

 

It's a boy! Welcome, little Dathomir! And.... then a girl! Welcome, Ego!

[](https://imgur.com/a4FK2Rs)

 

Once the new twins were settled, Jazzlyn grabbed that First Kiss from Charlie.

[](https://imgur.com/nCIxb1m)

 

Then it was straight to bed to make the next baby.

[](https://imgur.com/FG4Qm2x)

 

Woohoo! Thank you, Charlie!

[](https://imgur.com/AGzXSVj)   
[](https://imgur.com/e4lJpKa)

 

On Saturday morning, Calafia reached level 3 in Communication, along with Imagination and Potty, so Jazzlyn took him to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/WA2QnIW)

 

He's a Perfectionist.

[](https://imgur.com/aZ5aobV)


	30. Fifty-Eight

With the kids and teens settled and the babies happy, Jazzlyn set off to Del Sol Valley to find some new men. Right there in front of the gym was Rachid Mounib, so Jazz introduced herself. He was into it, but only one isn't enough.

[](https://imgur.com/jtoovyn)

 

Then there was Rene Beck, but they seemed to have issues with each other, so Jazzlyn headed into the gym. Leo Pizzazz is a local trainer there, and Jazzlyn liked him.

[](https://imgur.com/1Wr8IEG)

 

Coffee stand guy, Skylar Capricciosa seemed surprised but welcoming.

[](https://imgur.com/Fg0QNxt)

 

Jazzlyn invited Rene along when she went home as he's an elder already. With any luck, he'll be the next daddy!

[](https://imgur.com/wF1dUer)

 

Sunday is the twins' birthday! Dathomir is Angelic.

[](https://imgur.com/8o6S8ka)

 

And Ego is a Charmer.

[](https://imgur.com/nhOSv1j)

 

Dathomir & Ego have both made it to level three in Communication, Imagination, and Potty, so Jazzlyn got them to the cake. Dathomir is first!

[](https://imgur.com/qO0ObZr)

 

He is Active.

[](https://imgur.com/FVGWaHE)

 

Ego is next and Evil.

[](https://imgur.com/uVWtW8j)   
[](https://imgur.com/vghEqWb)

 

Arrakis also came home with an A!

[](https://imgur.com/UQksPkf)

 

She wants to have a Nerd Brain and is a Geek.

[](https://imgur.com/FlQRJaS)

 

Zisa and Belzagor were going to wait for their sister before becoming Young Adults, but with the baby due and that making the house full, they don't have that luxury. Zisa went first to the cake and added Bro to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/hMOTF0j)

 

Belzagor became a Slob.

[](https://imgur.com/Lsbardo)

 

After their pictures with mom, Zisa and Belzagor moved out, but there's room for one more in their house. Zisa snapped a fun one with Jazzlyn though before getting serious.

[](https://imgur.com/f45Cctt)   
[](https://imgur.com/1c3zSMk)   
[](https://imgur.com/lhgRC3S)

 

Once that was done with, Jazzlyn invited over Rene to prepare for the next birth and conception. First Kisses are so grand.

[](https://imgur.com/oVJaCfV)

 

Jazzlyn's in labor!

[](https://imgur.com/pyROAvQ)

 

Welcome, little Fhloston!

[](https://imgur.com/B6xF6EQ)

 

Then it was right into the sack with Rene!

[](https://imgur.com/MjzCkI7)

 

Success! Thank you, Rene!

[](https://imgur.com/JUAZPLe)   
[](https://imgur.com/8yxiZIv)

 

Morning brought sad news, Nash and Darius have passed on. They were Jazzlyn's twin grandsons from Ironhide. Chronos has died too!

[](https://imgur.com/88Pj3f6)   
[](https://imgur.com/DsZXqQc)

 

Arrakis and Calafia arrived home with A's! Arrakis hit the cake first and added Neat to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/XcQWyEJ)

 

Calafia was next!

[](https://imgur.com/V6iybsY)

 

Calafia wants to be a Renaissance Sim and is a Goofball.

[](https://imgur.com/R4q3vzw)

 

Calafia took the photo of Arrakis and Jazzlyn, then Arrakis rushed to move out and join her triplet siblings.

[](https://imgur.com/SnTffKC)


	31. Fifty-Nine & Sixty

Demeter has died and sent a family already in mourning right back into heartbreak.

[](https://imgur.com/6EMmkhc)

 

Time for Fhloston to age up! She's an inquisitive Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/r4iQqJx)

 

Woot! All three kids are home with A's! Calafia is first to the new Strawberry cake Jazzlyn made them in anticipation of good news. He adds Bro to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/bJmvSwG)

 

Next up is Dathomir.

[](https://imgur.com/MkNKUi7)

 

He wants to be the Leader of the Pack and Loves the Outdoors. (He also needed to be dressed up for the most famous of Dathomirians.)

[](https://imgur.com/325fRBl)   
[](https://imgur.com/QEbBHGt)

 

Last but not least is Ego.

[](https://imgur.com/BSs3HGX)

 

She wants to be a World-Famous Celebrity and is Materialistic.

[](https://imgur.com/uLLG1Qs)

 

Got that picture with mom, and then Calafia moved out!

[](https://imgur.com/ncxp4wS)

 

While the teens did their homework and ate dinner, Jazzlyn snuck across the street to meet Caiden Ojo and add him to the Future Daddy List.

[](https://imgur.com/2mA64Fs)

 

Jazzlyn's in labor!

[](https://imgur.com/Sai8prm)

 

Welcome, Girath!

[](https://imgur.com/C7fYBFA)

 

As soon as she could, Jazzlyn invited over Caiden to get to work on the next baby. She got that First Kiss then dove into bed.

[](https://imgur.com/MJlzNa8)   
[](https://imgur.com/0tGrZyr)

 

Yay! Thank you, Caiden!

[](https://imgur.com/pn09Igv)   
[](https://imgur.com/TKHPzDH)

 

Saturday evenin brought another death. Farewell, Echo.

[](https://imgur.com/x18uG6D)

 

Fhloston has Communication, Imagination, and Potty to level 3!

[](https://imgur.com/AjfLj0P)

 

She is Cheerful!

[](https://imgur.com/ncOw1wh)

 

It's Girath's birthday too! She's a Wild Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/QvpR85T)

 

Baby Planet H is due Monday morning, so Jazzlyn had Leo come on over so that they could get on making baby I right away.

[](https://imgur.com/NhISReC)

 

Labor! Welcome to Earth, Helliconia! (I somehow missed getting a screencap...)

[](https://imgur.com/vdzJZgH)

 

And then straight under the sheets with Leo!

[](https://imgur.com/styREZa)

 

Thank you, Leo!

[](https://imgur.com/QUzTHtW)   
[](https://imgur.com/XOLO6kD)

 

Dathomir and Ego returned from school with A's, so first up to the cake is Dathomir. He's a Loner.

[](https://imgur.com/TbpSrxM)

 

Ego's next and she adds Jealous to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/M8ueHma)

 

Those last photos with mom! And Dathomir grabbed one dressed as Maul again, because YEAH!

[](https://imgur.com/iQOndBC)   
[](https://imgur.com/vwR0Sro)   
[](https://imgur.com/uQQRLVr)


	32. Sixty-One, Sixty-Two

Girath has reached level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty!

[](https://imgur.com/BAU6D3P)

 

She's a Bookworm.

[](https://imgur.com/iSSwl4j)

 

Fhloston got an A! To the cake!

[](https://imgur.com/aK5vV3y)

 

She wants to Fabulously Wealthy and is a Foodie!

[](https://imgur.com/xuMQLmY)

 

Tuesday afternoon also brought sad news. Jazzlyn's grandson, Odin (Frenzy's eldest) has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/EMiDI0F)

 

More sadness later that same evening. Forseti and Gaia have passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/MPwdejA)

 

It is Helliconia's birthday! He's an Inquisitive Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/7fAN2mj)

 

Yet more sad news Wednesday afternoon. Jazzlyn's grandson, Melvin, has passed on. He was Laserbeak's first child.

[](https://imgur.com/JpYG8sG)

 

THEN Charlie Gann died, leaving poor Fhloston brokenhearted. She never really go to know her dad.

[](https://imgur.com/66D1vRw)

 

Baby I is due very soon, so Jazzlyn called over Rachid to hang out and cozy up to. She got that First Kiss, and then went right into labor.

[](https://imgur.com/ZrHtor5)   
[](https://imgur.com/qoKAYHO)

 

It's a girl! Welcome, Irk!

[](https://imgur.com/Zhh33n2)

 

Once Irk was settled, Jazzlyn grabbed Rachid and hauled him into bed.

[](https://imgur.com/eKJYQnG)

 

Woot! Thank you, Rachid!

[](https://imgur.com/t1sURZ4)   
[](https://imgur.com/0EN8cF8)

 

AND, both girls came home with A's! Fhloston is the first to the cake, and she adds Bookworm to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/2gYPjlf)

 

Girath was next, and she wants to be a Body Builder and is a Geek.

[](https://imgur.com/AtOh245)   
[](https://imgur.com/xvBtMlP)

 

Fhloston took her final photo with Jazzlyn before joining her elder siblings in their house.

[](https://imgur.com/Jb38TSt)

 

Helliconia has made it to level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty!

[](https://imgur.com/wsPaMef)

 

He ages up into a Genius!

[](https://imgur.com/omdefg8)

 

It's Irk's birthday! She's a Silly Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/6VJn1uB)

 

More sad news Saturday evening. Hathor has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/ZLXK91b)

 

Sunday morning, Jazzlyn invited Skylar over to get to know him better while she waited to have Baby J.

[](https://imgur.com/ygBWA65)

 

Labor time!

[](https://imgur.com/raLNQ64)

 

Welcome, little Jinx!

[](https://imgur.com/bucX11m)

 

First Kiss, and the right into the sack!

[](https://imgur.com/QQsCzpU)   
[](https://imgur.com/HphIoHq)

 

Success! Thank you, Skylar Capricciosa! Of course he was the last guy on Jazzlyn's list, so she's going to need to go meet some more men.

[](https://imgur.com/OzUzCJu)   
[](https://imgur.com/TUrOjxy)


	33. Sixty-Three

Irk is level 3 on Imagination, Movement, and Potty.

[](https://imgur.com/AHQqFdW)

 

She's a Perfectionist.

[](https://imgur.com/aHdhwp7)

 

Unable to get out but in need of finding more men, Jazzlyn decided to join a club. Genji Anand is someone she hasn't yet had a child with. Now to beguile him.

[](https://imgur.com/Ig7JtLn)

 

There is also Conor Mansouri, who is already an elder, but worth a shot.

[](https://imgur.com/IvWSJp8)

 

Then an unknown stopped by, Seiji Fujita.

[](https://imgur.com/oepsV1l)

 

Jazzlyn was able to lure in Conor to get to know him a bit better.

[](https://imgur.com/7uFYzWu)

 

She was able to get that First Kiss from Conor, so hopefully he'll still be alive in a few days when she needs him to come back over.

[](https://imgur.com/X593ttk)

 

Girath got an A! She headed straight for the cake and added Ambitious to her personality. It'll be a couple days though, until she can get her photo with Jazzlyn and move out.

[](https://imgur.com/GmZ0tgJ)

 

Jazzlyn has taken up the violin in order to help her kids master it faster.

[](https://imgur.com/d9zzjBi)

 

It's Jinx's birthday! She's a Charmer!

[](https://imgur.com/KolowEm)

 

Baby K is due today, but the morning was spent helping Jinx with her skills.

[](https://imgur.com/UjSTGkp)

 

Around noon, Jazzlyn called Conor to come over. There's a few hours yet before the baby is due, but they can chat each other up until labor begins.

[](https://imgur.com/qVUwVlL)

 

Everyone is invested in Jinx's skills.

[](https://imgur.com/xgzWtJe)

 

Alas, more death. Isis has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/CZ4OEsq)

 

Helliconia and Irk came home with A's! Jazzlyn made them a cake, and Helliconia was the first up.

[](https://imgur.com/vhLY5sZ)

 

He wants to be a Best-Selling Author and Loves the Outdoors.

[](https://imgur.com/qX71csx)

 

Irk was next.

[](https://imgur.com/wBnWJbx)

 

She wants to be an Angling Ace and is Childish.

[](https://imgur.com/sJQurR6)

 

Right about 7pm Jazzlyn went into labor.

[](https://imgur.com/pw60Pkt)

 

It's a boy! Welcome, Kashyyyk!

[](https://imgur.com/ejk8SKH)

 

Jazzlyn hurried to drag Conor to bed. He was her 50th lover, and I did not know an achievement existed for that.

[](https://imgur.com/JwTBZ7D)   
[](https://imgur.com/bDn8Dfu)

 

Success though! Thank you, Conor!

[](https://imgur.com/bsrlCvM)   
[](https://imgur.com/Vm0S00a)

 

Jinx has Imagination, Movement, and Potty to level 3, so it's cake time!

[](https://imgur.com/cq5fnmy)

 

She's a Genius.

[](https://imgur.com/JNK36P3)

 

Thursday morning brought yet more sadness. Ryder, Jazzlyn's younger grandson through Frenzy, has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/c1Ckki7)

 

It is time for Girath to move out, so she and Jazzlyn get their photo, and out she goes!

[](https://imgur.com/raACMod)

 

It's Kashyyyk's birthday! He's an Angelic Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/dQuKYb0)


	34. Sixty-Four, Sixty-Five

Helliconia and Irk came home with A's! To the cake! Helliconia's first, and he adds Foodie to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/BaUh0eH)

 

Irk adds Cheerful to hers.

[](https://imgur.com/gr4Su8U)

 

Photos with mom, and out they go!

[](https://imgur.com/dF9NcUE)   
[](https://imgur.com/BzE24em)

 

Saturday afternoon, Jazzlyn had Genji Anand come over so the could get to know one another better. He's Unflirty, but she managed to navigate that trait and got that all important First Kiss.

[](https://imgur.com/UlZpxsB)

 

Time for another baby!

[](https://imgur.com/TfajvZD)

 

Welcome, Leesti!

[](https://imgur.com/91VlqJ1)

 

Bed!

[](https://imgur.com/rAeOD3P)

 

And thank you, Genji! And all before midnight, which means she puts off aging a day for one more pregnancy!

[](https://imgur.com/xHLzBsQ)   
[](https://imgur.com/TxiqvCi)

 

Kashyyyk has reached level 3 on Imagination, Movement, and Potty, so to the cake!

[](https://imgur.com/cT4SvO8)

 

He is Creative!

[](https://imgur.com/qd2wNGq)

 

It's Leesti's birthday! He's Inquisitive.

[](https://imgur.com/6OAAA7R)

 

Jinx has an A!

[](https://imgur.com/rJVVLnD)

 

She wants to be a Master Actor and is a Geek.

[](https://imgur.com/0w9VNAe)

 

Kashyyyk came home with an A!

[](https://imgur.com/rF3wsp5)

 

He wants to be a Joke Star and is a Glutton.

[](https://imgur.com/5hbxnbc)

 

Leesti is level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty.

[](https://imgur.com/LaGUZVj)

 

He's Active.

[](https://imgur.com/Ofci9E0)

 

Sadly, Kali has passed on leaving everyone sad again.

[](https://imgur.com/frqWLQu)

 

However, the baby is due around 11pm, so Jazzlyn invited over Seiji, and grabbed that First Kiss.

[](https://imgur.com/xh3tAoY)

 

Then went right into labor.

[](https://imgur.com/MNX6ORI)

 

It's a girl! Welcome, Marshmalia!

[](https://imgur.com/v9JJz0b)

 

Jazzlyn then dragged Seiji into bed.

[](https://imgur.com/sAg7wQg)

 

Thank you, Seiji!

[](https://imgur.com/WvOglsH)   
[](https://imgur.com/7gKe8ka)

 

Wednesday night Jazzlyn received a call. Loki has passed.

[](https://imgur.com/4iSF2v3)

 

Jinx came home with an A and went straight to the cake. She added Dance Machine to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/KHf4y04)

 

She got a pic with mom and moved out.

[](https://imgur.com/h8ZxCk1)

 

It's Harvestfest! Things were adjusted just a touch so the boys could go to school, but while they're out, Jazzlyn made a feast of turkey.

[](https://imgur.com/0r39Plo)


	35. Sixty-Six

Kashyyyk came home with an A as well, so Jazzlyn made him a cake.

[](https://imgur.com/6DuJVGy)

 

He hit the cake and added Loves the Outdoors to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/jPgsETd)

 

Then the family sat down to Harvestfest Dinner!

[](https://imgur.com/SdT2faI)

 

Once dinner was done, Jazzlyn invited over Tony Sasaki to get to know him a bit better. He is already an elder, but hopefully he'd survive until Saturday when the next baby was due.

[](https://imgur.com/y7eeemH)

 

She got that First Kiss out of him!

[](https://imgur.com/fTjpSGg)

 

Taking the time she had, Jazzlyn headed out to meet some new men. Karim Shimizu was first on her list.

[](https://imgur.com/j8Yt0Bp)

 

She headed over to San Myshuno and met Fredrick Love.

[](https://imgur.com/KIoxfuY)

 

Then Cordell Barton.

[](https://imgur.com/8lco7Dl)

 

And Sri Suzuki.

[](https://imgur.com/lVUps2b)

 

Then Naoki Suzuki. But it was nearing 3, so Jazzlyn figured six men was enough for the time being.

[](https://imgur.com/aO3c0QG)

 

Leesti came home with an A, so it's right to the cake he goes.

[](https://imgur.com/cZW7COx)

 

He wants to be Fabulously Wealthy and is a Loner.

[](https://imgur.com/QA1jhWt)

 

Jazzlyn invited over Tony since she's due shortly after midnight.

[](https://imgur.com/cAAqZK4)

 

After work, Kashyyyk took that last photo with Jazzlyn and moved out!

[](https://imgur.com/WzHWKEi)

 

In all the craziness, Jazzlyn almost forgot that it's Marshmalia's birthday! She's a Silly Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/drd3NNL)

 

Finally! Labor!

[](https://imgur.com/7N1vOeo)

 

Welcome, little Norion!

[](https://imgur.com/7t9tbwi)

 

After settling her new son, Jazzlyn pulled Tony into bed to make the next baby.

[](https://imgur.com/oIb4UGh)

 

Thank you, Tony!

[](https://imgur.com/WYsgeDH)   
[](https://imgur.com/LYXj0bx)

 

Saturday afternoon brings the sad news that Juno has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/lFpJvUI)

 

Marshmalia is level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty, so to the cake!

[](https://imgur.com/OkMCzsD)

 

She's a Music Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/qmtjwTp)

 

It's also Norion's birthday! He's a Wild Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/JnW6UYi)

 

Jazzlyn took a chance during the day to hurry to the local park and meet Shaurya Chauhan.

[](https://imgur.com/az4OQ0j)

 

Leesti came home with an A, so to the cake he went. He's added Bro to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/ThBMuw6)


	36. Sixty-Seven, Sixty-Eight, Sixty-Nine...

Jazzlyn had Karim come over and got a First Kiss from him. Now they just have to wait for the baby to be born.

[](https://imgur.com/W1SgliB)

 

Labor time!

[](https://imgur.com/FxeS2GO)

 

It's a boy! Welcome, Optera!

[](https://imgur.com/NsRXjgk)

 

Now, it's time to get busy with Karim.

[](https://imgur.com/xVRVuYh)

 

Success! Thanks, Karim!

[](https://imgur.com/0NWjCvo)   
[](https://imgur.com/3OJU7JM)

 

Sad news early Wednesday morning. Esther, Jazzlyn's only granddaughter, has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/1bqmHFK)

 

However, Norion has hit level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty, so Jazzlyn helped him blow out his birthday candles.

[](https://imgur.com/uZP0J7B)

 

He's a Cheerful.

[](https://imgur.com/WjP07s5)

 

Marshmalia came home with an A! She wants to be a Master Mixologist and is Neat.

[](https://imgur.com/rzE2eHD)   
[](https://imgur.com/FL3sYiP)

 

But just as Marshmalia became a teen, everyone's phones rang with the news that Morrigan has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/JAgRCgh)

 

With Marshmalia a teen, Leesti was able to get his final photo with Jazzlyn, then he moved out.

[](https://imgur.com/6ToD2Es)

 

It's Optera's birthday, and he's Angelic!

[](https://imgur.com/yGsMrqV)

 

Friday morning Jazzlyn invited over Cordell Barton so he was there and ready to go for the next pregnancy. And then she went into labor!

[](https://imgur.com/L7kR1u9)

 

Welcome, baby Pyrrus!

[](https://imgur.com/oPwho5h)

 

First Kiss and then to bed with Cordell.

[](https://imgur.com/EKBprS0)   
[](https://imgur.com/xEZtgn8)

 

And she's pregnant! Thank you, Cordell.  
[](https://imgur.com/NvC6vAV)  
[](https://imgur.com/Cq4Ewcx)

 

Marshmalia came home with an A, so to the cake! She added Bookworm to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/uUSJDvu)

 

Optera is level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty, so Jazzlyn took him to bow out his candles.

[](https://imgur.com/IjCgCi2)

 

He's a Dog Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/HwWUFzs)

 

Saturday night brought yet more sad news. Nodens has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/NNVzPVq)

 

It's Pyrrus' birthday. He's an Independent Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/REBClPI)

 

Jazzlyn invited over Zaiden Fryes (formerly Tanaka) in preparation of the next baby.

[](https://imgur.com/kn0XHdY)

 

Jazzlyn's in labor and it's a boy! Welcome, Qo'nos!

[](https://imgur.com/zRkSrVQ)

 

Norion came home with an A and dashed right to the cake. He is an Outdoor Enthusiast and Self-Absorbed.

[](https://imgur.com/ZKeN7Jg)   
[](https://imgur.com/lKiKMmg)

 

Jazzlyn settled Qo'nos and made the next one with Zaiden.

[](https://imgur.com/scqQHYv)   
[](https://imgur.com/Zkl0nfV)

 

Thanks, Zaiden!

[](https://imgur.com/lHvo6Pr)


	37. Seventy

The next morning before heading to school, Norion took the pic of Jazzlyn and Marshmalia so Malia could move out.

[](https://imgur.com/Zgkq43V)

 

Pyrrus has reached level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty, so Jazzlyn took him to the cake once the older boys were off to school.

[](https://imgur.com/dR2yATF)

 

Pyrrus is Self-Assured.

[](https://imgur.com/YXo1J2o)

 

A heap of sad news. Posiden, Quetzalcoatl, _and_ Rudra have all passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/M9U8aEd)

 

The boys both came home with A's, so to the cake they went. Norion went first and added Outgoing to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/5ce0aw6)

 

Optera was next.

[](https://imgur.com/VFcCvy1)

 

He wants to be a Master Chef and is Materialistic.

[](https://imgur.com/LtZPy01)

 

Norion grabbed his last picture with Jazzlyn then moved out.

[](https://imgur.com/0F3q2a2)

 

It's Yule again, so Jazzlyn roasted a turkey.

[](https://imgur.com/1Y6o9TU)   
[](https://imgur.com/9XeCKW0)

 

It's Qo'nos' birthday. He's an Angelic Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/U7uIglf)

 

A new Yule means a new Father Winter for Jazzlyn to woo. Hello~ Arjun Delarosa.

[](https://imgur.com/8HY3AKG)

 

Grades are up! Optera's got an A and can be a young adult. He's a Snob now though.

[](https://imgur.com/9eNGwWX)

 

Jazzlyn's in labor, and so she called Sri Sutton (formerly Suzuki) over.

[](https://imgur.com/oOdBak7)

 

Welcome, Ruzhena!

[](https://imgur.com/yOkXPSw)

 

Jazzlyn then hauled Sri to bed and they made the next baby! Thanks, Sri!

[](https://imgur.com/D5fq9L3)   
[](https://imgur.com/qcggClI)   
[](https://imgur.com/nkkHbii)   
[](https://imgur.com/ThlaV8m)

 

Qo'nos is level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty, so Jazzlyn took him to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/SHPQhFO)

 

He's a Slob.

[](https://imgur.com/BRQeCss)

 

Pyrrus came home with an A, so to the cake he went.

[](https://imgur.com/h2TE6dP)

 

He wants to be a Computer Whiz and is a Foodie.

[](https://imgur.com/YhYfDGw)

 

With Pyrrus a teen, he's able to take the pic of Jazzlyn and Optera so Optera can move out.

[](https://imgur.com/qrF0ryn)

 

It's New Year's Eve and Ruzhena's birthday! She's an Angelic Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/12z9N00)   
[](https://imgur.com/54epKoL)

 

Alas, Opis has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/Ud0KyPD)

 

The baby is due, so Jazzlyn invited Fredrick Love over in preparation for the next baby and got that First Kiss.

[](https://imgur.com/yG2HzsP)

 

Ruzhena has reached level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty, so Jazzlyn took her to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/uOUTrt7)

 

She's Good!

[](https://imgur.com/gErGjbJ)


	38. Seventy-One and Seventy-Two

8:30 rolled around, and Jazzlyn finally went into labor.

[](https://imgur.com/wmV2X1v)

 

It's a girl! Welcome, baby Spaceball!

[](https://imgur.com/5KARt8Q)

 

Then to bed with Fredrick!

[](https://imgur.com/8xLohB7)

 

Success! Thank you, Fred!

[](https://imgur.com/DA07sTl)   
[](https://imgur.com/eE1aoi8)

 

Jazzlyn invited over Arjun to get to know him a bit better and grabbed that First Kiss.

[](https://imgur.com/q3pe8fn)

 

Pyrrus came home with an A, so to the cake he went. He added Childish to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/WThDC7P)

 

It's Spaceball's birthday! She's Inquisitive.

[](https://imgur.com/wGHVb2k)

 

And then Channing, Jazzlyn's last living grandchild, passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/zVEUaEb)

 

For something to do, Jazzlyn invited over Naoki to get to know him better. He's an elder now, so he'll be the next father.

[](https://imgur.com/cO5GTR4)

 

Qo'nos and Ruzhena came home with A's so it's to the cake for them. Qo'nos is first.

[](https://imgur.com/qno5Puw)

 

He wants to be a Painter Extraordinaire and is Creative.

[](https://imgur.com/EZIcrGE)

 

Ruzhena is next.

[](https://imgur.com/4TR5DOT)

 

She wants to be a Joke Star and is a Bro.

[](https://imgur.com/Tzc4j0z)

 

And then Skadi passed on. That call came as Thor died right outside the house. Apparently he'd come to visit.

[](https://imgur.com/Y0YdW6F)   
[](https://imgur.com/kuBEB5O)   
[](https://imgur.com/nZsptsh)

 

Before bed, Qo'nos was able to get Jazzlyn her pic with Pyrrus before he moved out.

[](https://imgur.com/4NkAPGo)

 

Naoki Suzuki came over in preparation to be the next daddy and Jazz got that First Kiss.

[](https://imgur.com/1FLYyoU)

 

Jazzlyn's in labor! Though it's already after 11pm, so chances are the next once won't be conceived before midnight.

[](https://imgur.com/Xzoiwok)

 

It's a girl! Welcome to the family, Tatooine!

[](https://imgur.com/FiWL4xk)

 

To bed with Naoki and success! Thanks, Naoki!

[](https://imgur.com/R9N1hb7)   
[](https://imgur.com/pGcv9UT)   
[](https://imgur.com/WKj0Zdd)

 

Spaceball has reached level 3 on Imagination, Movement, and Potty, so Jazzlyn took her to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/iFdw5sb)

 

She's an Art Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/stiNwJp)

 

Qo'nos and Ruzhena came home with A's in highschool, so it was straight to the cake for them. Qo'nos was first, and he added Clumsy to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/iOB76Tn)

 

Ruzhena's next and becomes a Loner.

[](https://imgur.com/ThR8Y4t)

 

Pictures with mom, and then they moved out.

[](https://imgur.com/CyNUPOZ)   
[](https://imgur.com/ZoM2K1Z)


	39. Seventy-Three, Seventy-Four

It's Tatooine's birthday. She's a Wild toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/wIdvxva)

 

Jazzlyn invited Arjun Delarosa over so he could be ready to help her make the next baby.

[](https://imgur.com/eFisDrc)

 

It's 2am and Jazzlyn's labor. Welcome, little Urth.

[](https://imgur.com/nSUhhYt)   
[](https://imgur.com/Q3H8Urw)

 

And to bed with Arjun!

[](https://imgur.com/tHUHe65)

 

Woohoo! Thank you, Arjun!

[](https://imgur.com/KMznDV4)   
[](https://imgur.com/pEUMiE6)

 

It's Tatooine's birthday! She hit level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty, so Jazzlyn helped her blow out her candles.

[](https://imgur.com/Ny64Ysw)

 

She's become quite Outgoing.

[](https://imgur.com/NbzlHUv)

 

Spaceball came home with an A, so she headed to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/ey0QFHf)

 

She wants to be a Party Animal and Loves the Outdoors.

[](https://imgur.com/zL6xFyT)

 

Late to be out, but Jazzlyn's rather bored cooped up in the house and wants to meet a new person. Lucky for her, Braylon Ramesh was out and about.

[](https://imgur.com/ydSNT9g)

 

She's also getting close to maxing out Violin.

[](https://imgur.com/sp1Sj6U)

 

It's Urth's birthday! She's a Charmer!

[](https://imgur.com/2ufmiWo)

 

After getting Urth settled, Jazzlyn hurried out to meet Ishaan Banerjee.

[](https://imgur.com/Vhq0BEs)

 

Tatooine came home with an A, so straight to the cake she went!

[](https://imgur.com/fbkTx60)

 

She wants to be an Angling Ace and is a bit Clumsy.

[](https://imgur.com/PsZXEdd)

 

Jazzlyn invited over Shaurya Chauhan, but just as he arrived she received a call that Vor had passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/pqXgHki)

 

Still, she soldiered through and got a kiss from him.

[](https://imgur.com/uCDInMB)

 

Finally, at 4:30 in the morning, Jazzlyn went into labor. Welcome home, Vindine!

[](https://imgur.com/ATe4ZPd)

 

Then between the sheets with Shaurya!

[](https://imgur.com/QAto5Z0)

 

And the deed is done! Thanks, Shaurya!

[](https://imgur.com/R49pdox)   
[](https://imgur.com/wbXhOv4)

 

Spaceball came home with an A, so to the cake for her! She added Creative to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/vzz1tdV)

 

Urth is level 3 in Imagination, Potty, and Movement, so since Jazzlyn is trying to catch up on some sleep, Spaceball took Urth to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/vNA1lYc)

 

She's a Perfectionist.

[](https://imgur.com/ALzvWMt)

 

With some time for herself, Jazzlyn went to visit Ryland Kearns.

[](https://imgur.com/NUomJPR)

 

Then after getting him to join her Baby Daddies club, she went to another neighbor's and met Jaiden Baez.

[](https://imgur.com/fRZ6bGx)

 

Tatooine came home with an A, so she went directly to the cake. She added Hates Children to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/Wrw5nWE)

 

After pics with mom, Spaceball and Tatooine moved out.

[](https://imgur.com/cd1sRe8)   
[](https://imgur.com/NRZr9md)


	40. Seventy-Five, Seventy-Six

And realizing that the basement was definitely not going to have enough wall space, so it was remodeled with taller walls and the photos rearranged.

[](https://imgur.com/aEvoTSQ)   
[](https://imgur.com/OHBYQje)   
[](https://imgur.com/FrTtvkm)

 

It's Vindine's birthday! He's an Inquisitive Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/VqSVwau)

 

A little cuddle with Urth before she heads off to her first day at school. It's easy to get mechanical about which things I log in this challenge, but there are some really cute moments that happen around the make a baby, have a baby, grind school and skills pics.

[](https://imgur.com/vDxNfpb)

 

It's Saturday morning and Jazzlyn's in labor! But first, she invited over Genji so he'd be around as soon as the baby was born.

[](https://imgur.com/Z8ASYVY)   
[](https://imgur.com/3NxwJa6)

 

Welcome, little Wyst! Who is baby #75!

[](https://imgur.com/eJalTK0)

 

Then, after she got that First Kiss, Jazzlyn dragged Genji to bed and successfully made a baby!

[](https://imgur.com/181X0yx)   
[](https://imgur.com/kU90dQ0)   
[](https://imgur.com/GXcEVOD)

 

Thank you, Genji!

[](https://imgur.com/OXq1LIc)

 

Jazzlyn then invited over Braylon Ramesh so she could get to know him better now that he's an adult.

[](https://imgur.com/kWkU0Ix)

 

Utu has passed on, leaving everyone sad once again.

[](https://imgur.com/gjNnYlz)

 

And Wachilt right after him.

[](https://imgur.com/LuzgqnS)

 

Vindine's reached level 3 on Imagination, Movement, and Potty, so to the cake with him!

[](https://imgur.com/ZEzHZQp)

 

He is Neat.

[](https://imgur.com/FFli2Ad)

 

It's Wyst's birthday! She's a Silly Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/opvmeFA)

 

Urth came home with an A, so she hurried over to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/qSC4kQJ)

 

She wants to be a Painter Extraordinaire and has become a bit of an Insider.

[](https://imgur.com/jVAb0rE)

 

Due any minute, Jazzlyn called Ishaan Sasaki (pre-marriage name Banerjee) over so he was around and waiting.

[](https://imgur.com/t57dUVj)

 

And labor! It's a boy! Welcome, little Xindus!

[](https://imgur.com/rblwfl7)   
[](https://imgur.com/yPMwAPC)

 

Jazzlyn grabbed a First Kiss from Ishaan, and then tumbled him straight into bed.

[](https://imgur.com/YtN9ImS)   
[](https://imgur.com/A7FQtOx)

 

Thank you, Ishaan, for a job well done.

[](https://imgur.com/4HLgAxi)   
[](https://imgur.com/8s7FG4K)

 

Vindine's got an A!

[](https://imgur.com/JCJKfZ8)

 

He wants to be a Public Enemy and is a Bookworm.

[](https://imgur.com/Jy0umcQ)

 

Of course, right after Vindine blew out his candles, the calls came in. Xipe and Yamulla have both passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/IvGH0pU)


	41. Seventy-Seven, Seventy-Eight

Wyst is level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty, so Jazzlyn helped her blow out her birthday candles.

[](https://imgur.com/3AtLUWc)

 

She's Evil.

[](https://imgur.com/CDwqZd6)

 

Urth came home with an A! She added Mean to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/tbfLUMl)

 

The benefit of Jazzlyn now being level 10 Violin is that she can mentor her kids. Wyst is learning quickly.

[](https://imgur.com/cf6UNyj)

 

It is Xindus' birthday! He's an Independent Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/YMtBXWv)

 

Vindine has an A! Jazzlyn needed to make a fresh cake, but then he blew out the candles and added Foodie to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/TQcMwnp)

 

Both Urth and Vindine took their pics with Jazzlyn than moved out.

[](https://imgur.com/dNnWseU)   
[](https://imgur.com/IQtLZiC)

 

Braylon Alto (Ramesh before he got married) was invited over in preparation for the next baby.

[](https://imgur.com/cG7xCM4)

 

Labor never gets any more fun. Welcome to the family, Yaila!

[](https://imgur.com/dFzKxpQ)   
[](https://imgur.com/k4dCGDC)

 

Wyst came home with an A so she went to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/Qa3lYD5)

 

She wants to be an Archeology Scholar and is a Geek.

[](https://imgur.com/gsYxp6H)

 

While the candles were being blown out, Jazzlyn pulled Braylon into bed and made a baby!

[](https://imgur.com/yRHNaau)   
[](https://imgur.com/DGWSG0e)

 

Thanks, Braylon!

[](https://imgur.com/jTPLVbc)

 

Xindus has reached level three in Imagination, Movement, and Potty, so Jazzlyn took him to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/Whbrf7w)

 

He's Cheerful!

[](https://imgur.com/HBeJVZc)

 

Saturday afternoon brought sad news, Zisa has passed on, taking the last of the God & Goddess theme named kids from the world.

[](https://imgur.com/M6Y2w06)

 

Right after that, Jazzlyn learned Belzagor passed on too. So far, no word on their triplet sister, Arrakis.

[](https://imgur.com/FlbZ39I)

 

Jazzlyn did take the time to call her daughter and check on her, and while Arrakis is currently in good health, she is an Elder and very sad at the loss of her siblings.

[](https://imgur.com/cUsfo2O)

 

It's Yaila's birthday! He's a Charmer!

[](https://imgur.com/7fpXkoc)

 

Sunday afternoon yet more sad news, Arrakis has joined her brother and sister on the Other Side.

[](https://imgur.com/CADJwQT)

 

Jazzlyn invited over Ryland Kobayashi (used to be Kearns) and convinced him to help her make her next baby. Got that First Kiss too.

[](https://imgur.com/kICCYLp)   
[](https://imgur.com/SSb2eeM)

 

Wyst managed to get an A despite her deep sadness, alas Xindus couldn't focus well enough through the trauma and still has a C. Wyst headed to the cake though, and added Jealous to her personality. With Wyst a Young Adult we are officially 3/4ths the way through the 100 Baby Challenge!

[](https://imgur.com/0mtPFPD)

 

And labor! The last baby in the Fantasy/Sci-Fi Planets theme is a girl! Welcome, Zahir!

[](https://imgur.com/UTYJ8jn)   
[](https://imgur.com/ummEe2l)

 

To bed with Ryland...

[](https://imgur.com/AKKwsSq)

 

And success! Thank you, Ryland!

[](https://imgur.com/SCURHW5)   
[](https://imgur.com/z6VMNVO)


	42. Seventy-Nine

Yaila reached level 3 with Imagination, Movement, and Potty, so despite it being just after midnight, Jazzlyn took him to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/av7khg0)

 

He's Active.

[](https://imgur.com/pRENY5m)

 

Calafia has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/RbxPRl5)

 

It's Zahir's birthday, and she's Silly.

[](https://imgur.com/gKn4AfY)

 

Being so sad is really holding the kids back. Neither Xindus nor Yaila managed to increase their grades at school Wednesday. Xindus remains a B, and Yaila is stuck with a high C. Homework is agony.

[](https://imgur.com/Z4Lj8KP)

 

Xindus got an A!

[](https://imgur.com/uST8WaG)

 

He is a Serial Romantic and Goofball.

[](https://imgur.com/jhusSDN)

 

Zahir also made it to level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty today, so Jazzlyn helped her to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/8gWvpB4)

 

She's Squeamish.

[](https://imgur.com/o8EiXcI)

 

Jazzlyn invited over Jaiden Baez and he arrived JUST in time for her to go into labor.

[](https://imgur.com/uZELBIE)

 

The first of the River Themed babies is a girl! Welcome, Amazon!

[](https://imgur.com/T2HzyR7)

 

Jazzlyn nabbed that First Kiss from Jaiden then hauled him into bed.

[](https://imgur.com/4vt2wXn)   
[](https://imgur.com/qgO29Hg)

 

Thank you, Jaiden!

[](https://imgur.com/WxptKIG)   
[](https://imgur.com/gOz4S8R)

 

Time for a last photo and for Wyst to move out!  
[](https://imgur.com/Ge1KVDf)

 

And now Jazzlyn is out of men to woo, so while the kids are at school, and Xindus is working on his school projects, she went off to meet some new people. She started right next door with Youssef Al Habib.

[](https://imgur.com/2k9nKfu)

 

Then Leo Stoner.

[](https://imgur.com/SX5Qvu3)

 

And Medhi Bala.

[](https://imgur.com/eLiSGo5)

 

And Chadwick Jang.

[](https://imgur.com/bpydOTA)

 

Yaila came home with an A finally, so to the cake with him.

[](https://imgur.com/KHhkA83)

 

He wants to be a Renaissance Sim and is an Art Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/icKDFv2)

 

It's Amazon's birthday! She's a Wild Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/Ijkh9RQ)

 

Saturday afternoon was interrupted with bad news- Ego has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/2v8b7aW)

 

Jazzlyn has broken the two million mark! (Seriously, get on that Fabulously Wealthy Aspiration early, it's a life-saver.)

[](https://imgur.com/dGTVi7B)

 

Leo Stoner was invited over to help with the next baby. Jazzlyn got cozy with him while the kids worked on their skills.

[](https://imgur.com/QqpMuTB)   
[](https://imgur.com/xRAFaKk)

 

Amazon is level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty, so Jazzlyn hurried her to the cake, knowing she was due to go into labor very soon.

[](https://imgur.com/0XT5ySC)

 

She's a Bookworm.

[](https://imgur.com/IpzG2jS)


	43. Eighty and Eighty-One

Jazzlyn's in labor and it's a boy! Welcome home, Brandywine!

[](https://imgur.com/hUP8U0A)

 

Then right to bed with Leo. However, it's already after midnight now. The good news is that Jazzlyn got in at least six babies before aging a day, so with only 20 babies to go and 18 age days left to do it, I think we're on track to win this thing (knock on wood and barring any tragedies).

[](https://imgur.com/oXPHTvJ)

 

Good job and thanks, Leo!

[](https://imgur.com/9xguhBJ)   
[](https://imgur.com/F9BttrO)

 

All grades are up! Xindus is up first and he added Childish to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/mdhdPPj)

 

Up next is Yaila, and he is Squeamish.

[](https://imgur.com/zRoIWXC)

 

Last but not least to the cake is Zahir, and she wants to be an Angling Ace and is Neat.

[](https://imgur.com/Sf2Y73N)   
[](https://imgur.com/kquSqRd)

 

Time for the guys to get pics with mom and move out.

[](https://imgur.com/NdG97hQ)   
[](https://imgur.com/6IrbyIU)

 

While Zahir worked on projects and Amazon was at school, Jazzlyn took a moment away from Brandywine to go meet a new beau. Hello, Jonas Barton.

[](https://imgur.com/1N5NNui)

 

Then Kabir Savalani was just across the street.

[](https://imgur.com/mlenddw)

 

Amazon came home with an A and went straight to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/gt2K0Hj)

 

She wants to be a Computer Whiz and is Self-Assured.

[](https://imgur.com/HV5gkpp)

 

It's Brandywine's birthday. He's a Charmer.

[](https://imgur.com/l52cQgW)

 

And sad new comes again. Fhloston has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/YacIfuT)

 

Zahir came home with an A! She's a Bookworm.

[](https://imgur.com/mCgNZ2D)

 

Jazzlyn ran off to the park quick to meet Cole Gandhi. While there she also met Shaurya Banerjee.

[](https://imgur.com/elUQbcc)

 

Jazzlyn invited over Kabir Savalani in prep for the next baby.

[](https://imgur.com/RZYkHML)

 

And got that First Kiss.

[](https://imgur.com/WTSBDnL)

 

Jazzlyn's finally in labor, and gave birth to another boy! Welcome, little Chari!

[](https://imgur.com/CYU0mbU)   
[](https://imgur.com/aWTpQrv)

 

To bed with Kabir for another successful conception!

[](https://imgur.com/QZQfO7p)

 

Thanks, Kabir!

[](https://imgur.com/0r8i5uP)   
[](https://imgur.com/IWZgfwm)

 

Brandywine made it to level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty, so to the cake he was taken.

[](https://imgur.com/qbXPBnp)

 

He's an Insider.

[](https://imgur.com/O6h2eWs)

 

Amazon is home with an A! She went to the cake and added Good to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/7IglbKf)

 

Zahir and Amazon grabbed their pics with mom and then moved out.

[](https://imgur.com/drnXBub)   
[](https://imgur.com/Ynx9z2w)


	44. Eighty-Two and Eighty-Three

It's Chari's birthday! He's an Independent Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/y82elqo)

 

Saturday, the Day of Death, Grimmsday... This time we lost Dathomir and Girath. (I swear the last few Saturdays have been nothing but deaths.)

[](https://imgur.com/oCmr8P1)

 

Oops! Jazzlyn's in labor and there's no man in the house. Luckily it's after 3 in the morning, so she's only going to lose a few hours.

[](https://imgur.com/kdZkYlU)

 

It's another boy! Welcome, Dja!

[](https://imgur.com/jAn166j)

 

At 7am, Jazzlyn called over Shaurya Banerjee. She grabbed that First Kiss and dove straight into bed.

[](https://imgur.com/WTYWBPB)   
[](https://imgur.com/BFoZdDY)

 

Thank you, Shaurya! (Who is our 69th dad. *snickers*)

[](https://imgur.com/LcjnYpo)   
[](https://imgur.com/5MwmAe1)

 

Chari had Imagination, Movement, and Potty to level 3, so Jazzlyn took him to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/vikvYbs)

 

He's an Art Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/BOxb4j1)

 

Brandywine came home with an A!

[](https://imgur.com/KutKomQ)

 

He wants to be a Painter Extraordinaire and is a Romantic.

[](https://imgur.com/Uc3PWU1)

 

Jazzlyn has upgraded EVERYTHING in the house, this is the last one that needs completed.

[](https://imgur.com/Ej5i16E)

 

It's Dja's birthday, he's a Silly Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/BnSSmo7)

 

Jazzlyn invited over Cole Gandhi and had time enough to beguile him before promptly going into labor.

[](https://imgur.com/0qsxbEN)

 

Welcome, little Euphrates!

[](https://imgur.com/r021pbz)

 

Cole got Kissed and dragged into the bed in short order.

[](https://imgur.com/sbQL42Q)   
[](https://imgur.com/cuPI2km)

 

Woot! Another baby on the way! Thanks, Cole!

[](https://imgur.com/pzkX4UQ)   
[](https://imgur.com/RZGqjqT)

 

Brandywine and Chari came home with As! Brandywine's up first and he added Gloomy to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/z6bX80E)

 

Chari took his turn, and he wants to be Archeology Scholar and is a Loner.

[](https://imgur.com/YipaKlB)   
[](https://imgur.com/tHdOXHQ)

 

Jazzlyn met Arnav Gherda.

[](https://imgur.com/vk1KhFa)

 

And then Aditya Sasaki.

[](https://imgur.com/kIekiaG)

 

A last pic with mom, and Brandywine moved out.

[](https://imgur.com/i9X1o5y)

 

And while all this was happening, Jazzlyn lost two more children. Rest in peace, Helliconia and Irk.

[](https://imgur.com/HG3vgZ3)

 

Dja has reached level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty, so Jazzlyn took him to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/mvbTrTz)

 

He's a Music Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/0tUl2Jr)

 

It's once again Harvestfest, so Jazzlyn made a nice Turkey Dinner.

[](https://imgur.com/b9rnEfM)


	45. Eighty-Four and Eighty-Five

It's Euphrates' birthday. She's an Inquisitive Toddler. (who I managed to miss getting a pic of??? how???)

Chari's home from school with an A, and added Goofball to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/mVQEe7h)

 

Youssef Al Habib was invited over, and Jazzlyn charmed him a bit. Got that First Kiss too.

[](https://imgur.com/6oNJwi8)   
[](https://imgur.com/lqDiGRW)

 

Labor once more, and it's a girl! Welcome, Faleme!

[](https://imgur.com/fSurbYm)   
[](https://imgur.com/Q87VJjl)

 

To bed with Youssef!

[](https://imgur.com/2TGW4RK)

 

Success! Thanks, Youssef!

[](https://imgur.com/qEdwnmM)   
[](https://imgur.com/Yqe9u53)

 

Euphrates is level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty, so to the cake she went!

[](https://imgur.com/GyEe75J)

 

She's a Glutton.

[](https://imgur.com/z4fdw39)

 

It's Faleme's birthday! She's an Angelic Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/5Mp0eIj)

 

Dja came home with an A!

[](https://imgur.com/JvFGS0z)

 

He wants to be a Computer Whiz and is a Cat Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/SSrKmbw)

 

Of course just as we get good news, we get bad news. Jinx has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/C0rNLHC)

 

A last photo with Jazzlyn, and Chari moved out.

[](https://imgur.com/eQyuSxa)

 

Medhi Bala was invited over, and Jazzlyn beguiled him and went straight into labor.

[](https://imgur.com/t2fnH4D)

 

Welcome Gongola!

[](https://imgur.com/2c9yJsa)

 

Of course Kashyyyk had to pass on right in the middle of Jazzlyn's seduction of Medhi.

[](https://imgur.com/cPISUO9)   
[](https://imgur.com/hdCkF6g)   
[](https://imgur.com/zIxH7GI)

 

At least it was successful. Thanks, Medhi!

[](https://imgur.com/0J6dZoR)   
[](https://imgur.com/idwKhSV)

 

Euphrates came home with an A, so she went to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/Xtnmu5p)

 

She wants to be a Best-Selling Author and is a geek.

[](https://imgur.com/p0J9Nq7)

 

Faleme is level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty!

[](https://imgur.com/DtKa1Zt)

 

She is Good.

[](https://imgur.com/kdXdkVg)

 

Dja has an A in highschool! He added Paranoid to his personality! (woot! new traits!)

[](https://imgur.com/v58EAmi)

 

Dja got his last pic with Jazzlyn and moved out.

[](https://imgur.com/Cj1xjXW)

 

It's Gongola's birthday! He's a Silly Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/ZBooCUS)

 

Euphrates has an A! She adds Neat to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/ANzJevr)

 

Famele came home with an A, so she went to the fresh cake Jazzlyn made for her.

[](https://imgur.com/OXbKrmf)

 

She wants to be Fabulously Wealthy and is a Foodie, and looks like a Barbie.

[](https://imgur.com/d47dTOn)


	46. Eighty-Six, Eighty-Seven, and Eighty-Eight

Chadwick Jang was invited over for the next baby.

[](https://imgur.com/wML1eAj)

 

Who is heading into the world now!

[](https://imgur.com/4C3GUO2)

 

Welcome, little Hei! And Irtysh!! Twins!

[](https://imgur.com/G2xZ8xl)   
[](https://imgur.com/kPgL0Sb)

 

Then a Kiss and to bed with Chadwick, and... Success!

[](https://imgur.com/tuIqRVC)   
[](https://imgur.com/2rg3Zvx)   
[](https://imgur.com/bjoemlU)

 

Thanks, Chadwick!

[](https://imgur.com/rwI3x3p)

 

It's getting late, but Jazzlyn grabbed her photo with Euphrates before she moved out.

[](https://imgur.com/1Guwi8U)

 

Gongola is level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty.

[](https://imgur.com/aGPKgba)

 

He's a Goofball!

[](https://imgur.com/pR5cDpV)

 

Walking by outside on a brisk Saturday morning was Tristen Gherda, so Jazzlyn through some rose petals at him and invited him to the Baby Daddy Club.

[](https://imgur.com/VaNXH1M)   
[](https://imgur.com/gIeha4j)

 

It's the twins' birthday! Hei's first and he is an Angelic Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/ghpdqgH)

 

Next up is Irtysh, and she's an Inquisitive Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/tqPfbTq)

 

Reading with Mama!

[](https://imgur.com/rgUeKJi)

 

Faleme came home with a A, blew out her candles and became Creative.

[](https://imgur.com/ZD6Vrwu)

 

Jonas Barton was invited over as Jazzlyn is due to give birth tonight. Poor Jonas wasn't in the greatest mood, but she's confident she can cheer him up.

[](https://imgur.com/6dsGIO4)

 

And she did, getting that First Kiss with plenty of time to spare before the baby is born.

[](https://imgur.com/629DDaM)

 

Labor time!

[](https://imgur.com/Hxg7hmh)

 

It's a boy! Welcome, Jordan!

[](https://imgur.com/ARb3DHl)

 

To bed with Jonas.

[](https://imgur.com/T2MDICu)

 

And success! Thank you, Jonas!

[](https://imgur.com/KXIuCgi)   
[](https://imgur.com/vazBEvY)

 

Hei and Irtysh have both reached level three in Imagination, Movement, and Potty. Hei was taken to the cake first.

[](https://imgur.com/jKU3foE)

 

He's a Dog Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/zG5OZUi)

 

Irtysh was next to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/tkD5k3U)

 

She's a Loner.

[](https://imgur.com/cRRGOti)

 

Gongola came home with an A, so he blew out his candles.

[](https://imgur.com/dvNbLqB)

 

He wants to be a Party Animal and is a Music Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/bWABE4O)


	47. Eighty-Nine

It's Winterfest! Jazzlyn started on the turkey before celebrating Jordan's birthday.

[](https://imgur.com/Ftxr1tc)

 

He's a Charmer of a Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/GLk47qL)

 

Then they all decorated the tree.

[](https://imgur.com/HdFBlGO)

 

In the middle of the Yule cheer, Jazzlyn got the call that Marshmalia had passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/lLtzQlM)

 

Before they all sat down to dinner, Jazzlyn got her photo with Faleme so she could move out after the festivities.

[](https://imgur.com/LBuhx61)

 

Dinner was a major success of course.

[](https://imgur.com/13Jiuk6)

 

Time for presents!

[](https://imgur.com/v9B9qgC)

 

And of course Jazzlyn introduced herself to the newest Father Winter. Hello, Rene!

[](https://imgur.com/o1S4yqV)

 

Gongola returned from school with an A. He adds Squeamish to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/GqQz7Yv)

 

Tristen Gherda was invited over, and Jazzlyn buttered him up a bit for after the new baby is born. She go that First Kiss!

[](https://imgur.com/A9oNBln)   
[](https://imgur.com/4Y1O7BG)

 

Labor! And it's a girl! Welcome, little Kosi!

[](https://imgur.com/lZymOOj)   
[](https://imgur.com/SpGXJMC)

 

To bed with Tristen!

[](https://imgur.com/Bu89Vym)

 

And thank you, Tristen

[](https://imgur.com/ZQ1OH0C)   
[](https://imgur.com/OWIXqyf)

 

Jazzlyn's got a new mail carrier, so of course she needed to go introduce herself to him. Hello~~~ Seiji Suzuki!

[](https://imgur.com/0bK97zk)

 

Jordan is level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty, so Jazzlyn took him to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/LZ6QAiu)

 

He's Hot-headed.

[](https://imgur.com/4339nl4)

 

Hei and Irtysh have A's! Hei went to the cake first.

[](https://imgur.com/VVyVrbS)

 

He wants to be an Outdoor Enthusiast and is a Bro.

[](https://imgur.com/jHU5TqV)

 

Irtysh is next.

[](https://imgur.com/2u3Rlv0)

 

She wants to have a Nerd Brain and is Childish.

[](https://imgur.com/Ub2UaYJ)

 

Gongola grabbed his final picture with Jazzlyn and then moved out.

[](https://imgur.com/EMKh6oy)

 

It's Kosi's birthday! She's a Silly Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/QSt1sQU)

 

It's New Year's Eve, and everything was going great until the call came telling the family that Leesti had passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/89Kz57B)

 

Ready to pop, Jazzlyn invited over Arnav Gherda. They shared some New Year's spirit.

[](https://imgur.com/VKrPvwX)

 

She got a First Kiss, and then they watched the Countdown together.

[](https://imgur.com/NrcqxYp)   
[](https://imgur.com/dVR3gTD)

 

Dates got mixed up, so Arnav was stuck in the house a bit longer than planned. He's ok, if slightly annoyed. There's food and a full bathroom, and a comfy bed.

[](https://imgur.com/REAQu7K)


	48. Ninety, Ninety-One

Sunday afternoon the family learned that Norion had passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/6huUBwa)

 

Jazzlyn and Arnav spent a quiet day confined to her room waiting for labor to begin, and FINALLY it did.

[](https://imgur.com/JyYgrIA)   
[](https://imgur.com/9mMa6iw)

 

It's a boy! Welcome, Lachlan!

[](https://imgur.com/Lh3NnnV)

 

To bed, and success!

[](https://imgur.com/eWqIc9I)   
[](https://imgur.com/TDyBOeN)

 

Thanks, Arnav!

[](https://imgur.com/vQ10YC1)

 

Jazzlyn then hurried to make a brand new cake (when was THIS added to the game?? It's so pretty!) and took Kosi to blow out her candles as she'd reached level 3 in Imagination, Movement, and Potty.

[](https://imgur.com/m8Bc5J6)   
[](https://imgur.com/BNX6PMO)

 

She's an Art Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/TwNV8uf)

 

Jazzlyn went up to the park and met Aarush Anand. He's already an elder, but if he's still alive Thursday, he can be the next baby daddy.

[](https://imgur.com/jILRhcU)

 

Hei and Irtysh both have A's. Hei went to the cake first and added Outgoing to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/qR4l99j)

 

Irtysh went next, and she's now Neat.

[](https://imgur.com/iLh5VV4)

 

Pics with mom, then out they moved!

[](https://imgur.com/zzETfiT)   
[](https://imgur.com/Aq89LLR)

 

Alas the very night after she'd met him, Aarush passed on. Sorry, buddy, we were all for passing your genes on.

[](https://imgur.com/MYDtC9U)

 

While the kids were off at school, and the baby was sleeping, Jazzlyn jaunted up to the park to meet Drew Bailey.

[](https://imgur.com/mD1SIoD)

 

Kayaan Ramesh was there getting coffee, too, so of course Jazzlyn threw petals at him as well.

[](https://imgur.com/dqEP6XT)

 

It's been a good man day in the neighborhood. After tending the baby, Jazzlyn then introduced herself to Rachid Baez.

[](https://imgur.com/8qLbayA)

 

Jordan came home with an A!

[](https://imgur.com/CQkNDQm)

 

He wants to have a Nerd Brain and Hates Children.

[](https://imgur.com/1xd5CHO)

 

And of course, just as Jordan's blowing out his candles, the call comes that Optera has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/iLnq6Sp)

 

It's Lachlan's bithday, and he's an Independent Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/Xcb8Der)

 

Kosi came home with an A, so she blew out her birthday candles.

[](https://imgur.com/PaN4mwA)

 

She wants to be a Master Chef and is a Goofball.

[](https://imgur.com/6HaeuzG)

 

Aditya was invited over as Jazzlyn should pop that baby out sometime in the wee hours.

[](https://imgur.com/gQAG3PD)   
[](https://imgur.com/BgH7rRw)

 

Nearly 4am, but Jazzlyn's finally in labor!

[](https://imgur.com/nCQamGk)

 

Welcome, little Moselle!

[](https://imgur.com/JkMgh3A)

 

Aditya was dragged into bed for another successful baby-making.

[](https://imgur.com/tj9ifSw)   
[](https://imgur.com/V0o6sgl)

 

Thanks, Aditya!

[](https://imgur.com/F02DOBb)


	49. Ninety-Two

Lachlan's got his level 3s!

[](https://imgur.com/WNCyAKY)

 

He's a Genius. (he aged up with that outfit and I had to leave it, lol!)

[](https://imgur.com/HPhOqk8)

 

Dominik Flemming was fishing when Jazzlyn raced over to meet him.

[](https://imgur.com/u9ooCqj)

 

VincenzoBeck was as well. That fills the Baby Daddy club, and she's got seven men lined up to be fathers.

[](https://imgur.com/BU32IHT)

 

Jordan and Kosi came home with A's. Jordan added Active to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/DIhwBnX)

 

Kosi was next and she added Dog Lover to hers.

[](https://imgur.com/5G956wT)

 

Last pics, and then Jordan and Kosi moved out!

[](https://imgur.com/FxmhbxI)   
[](https://imgur.com/KoIBeHr)

 

The house is all but empty. Just Lachlan and Moselle until Sunday when the new baby is born. Lachlan is #90, and since he has all weekend, he's going to rack up that Creative skill.

[](https://imgur.com/viepeXw)

 

It's Moselle's birthday! He's an Independent Toddler.

[](https://imgur.com/BWZ1N33)

 

Sad news, Pyrrus has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/T2U2gZy)

 

Deciding to do things somewhat differently today, Jazzlyn invited over ALL the men in her Baby Daddy club to help her await the new arrival. She'll pick whoever comes to her bedroom first later on.

[](https://imgur.com/GtNKUbf)   
[](https://imgur.com/5nXT5Xn)

 

Drew Gherda (formerly Bailey) will be the man since he wandered into Jazzlyn's private bathroom.

[](https://imgur.com/pqoc86Q)

 

Jazzlyn's in labor but beguiling Drew.

[](https://imgur.com/SNWanXf)

 

It's a boy! Hello, Nile!

[](https://imgur.com/nKMbJJz)

 

A First Kiss from Drew, and then into bed.

[](https://imgur.com/tm9fnDq)   
[](https://imgur.com/T46qI4V)

 

Success!

[](https://imgur.com/6qF6e6w)   


Thank you, Drew!

[](https://imgur.com/P2o4ab5)

 

Moselle got his level 3s (Imagination, Movement, and Potty), and so Jazzlyn took him to the cake.

[](https://imgur.com/Dap7exW)

 

He's a Perfectionist.

[](https://imgur.com/56p1xf3)

 

It's Nile's birthday! He's a Charmer!

[](https://imgur.com/6JtiQEU)

 

Lachlan has an A! To the cake!

[](https://imgur.com/6j5KK5V)

 

He wants to be a Freelance Botanist and is Creative. (And oh dearie me, he is his father's son.)

[](https://imgur.com/aO5hPBf)

 

Sad news, Ruzhena has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/keOVwW4)

 

Tuesday night brought more sad news. Qo'nos has passed on.

[](https://imgur.com/AUIAFVn)


	50. Ninety-Three, Ninety-Four, Nintey-Five AND Ninety-Six, Ninety-Seven, and Ninety-Eight!

Jazzlyn started another club meeting and promptly went into labor.

[](https://imgur.com/G4zkTtW)

 

It's a boy! (again geeze) Welcome, Oder! And another boy! Welcome to the family, Peace!

And... a girl! Triplets! Yay... But welcome, little Qu'Appelle!

[](https://imgur.com/6RuFh7M)

 

At least there is still room for one more in the house, so Jazzlyn called over Dominik to her room to get on that.

[](https://imgur.com/YtVa3D2)

 

First Kiss, bed, and success!

[](https://imgur.com/m9Vj0B1)   
[](https://imgur.com/JSmqQ9C)   
[](https://imgur.com/gjO73ZJ)

 

Thank you, Dominik!

[](https://imgur.com/7xjFMNk)

 

Directly after, Jazzlyn took Nile to his cake since he had reached level 3 in Imagination while she was busy with Dominik, making him ready to age up. (other skills were of course Movement and Potty.)

[](https://imgur.com/4DREhe3)

 

He Loves the Outdoors.

[](https://imgur.com/Cd6RADh)

 

Before the cake was put away, Moselle returned with an A, so he blew out his candles too.

[](https://imgur.com/YbpT9gY)

 

He wants to be a Friend to the World and is Materialistic.

[](https://imgur.com/emKjsl7)

 

Lachlan came home with an A! He added Unflirty to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/FmrgXSO)

 

He took his final photo with Jazzlyn, but he is not moving out yet.

[](https://imgur.com/hBfPwZv)

 

It's finally the triplet's birthday. Oder is first, and he's a Charmer.

[](https://imgur.com/d7RX9za)

 

Peace is next, and he's Angelic.

[](https://imgur.com/fwAugoT)

 

Qu'Appelle is last but not least, and she's Inquisitive.

[](https://imgur.com/PweNFls)

 

Grades are up for both Moselle and Nile. Moselle was first to the cake and he added Gloomy to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/Nmz0byh)

 

Nile was next.

[](https://imgur.com/Oi3wCOc)

 

He wants to be a Master Actor and is Cheerful.

[](https://imgur.com/9GmUAFC)

 

Moselle grabbed a pic with Jazzlyn, but like Lachlan, is going to stay one more night to help with the triplets.

[](https://imgur.com/QKDBfep)

 

Working on that Potty skill. (L-R= Oder, Peace, Qu'Appelle)

[](https://imgur.com/UpFxlbK)

 

It's Saturday morning, and Jazzlyn is due anytime now, which means Lachlan and Moselle need to move out so she can deliver the current baby and make a new one. They were able to help though, in that all three of the triplets have reached level 2 of their Potty skill, and can now go by themselves. Thanks, boys, and have a good life!

Jazzlyn went into labor just as she started the club meeting.  
[](https://imgur.com/iW1uFGd)

 

It's a girl! Welcome, Rio!

(fhakjdshfjkashfdadf!!!) And a boy! Welcome, little Snake!

(omgwtfbbq???) And _another_ boy. Welcome to the family, Tuckasegee! (But goddamnit! That filled the house up! I am NOT doing this on purpose, I have not changed ANY setting in MCC, she's not been getting fertility massages... omg, HALP!)

[](https://imgur.com/Mt0ExPw)

 

In light of another set of triplets (*sobs*) Jazzlyn ended the club meet and sent the other hopeful future fathers home.

Of the older triplets, only Peace is still working on Movement, so Jazzlyn got the cake out and started on aging them up. Oder was first.

[](https://imgur.com/o26R7zO)

 

He's a Genius.

[](https://imgur.com/n2jkZAW)

 

Peace is next, as he finished Movement.

[](https://imgur.com/i6eH0Ni)

 

He's a Goofball.

[](https://imgur.com/fAdg5nY)

 

Qu'Appelle is again, last but not least.

[](https://imgur.com/7OPKh5R)

 

She's a Dog Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/Cpvd6aX)


	51. A Full House

The one upside to Jazzlyn not being currently pregnant is that she can finally work on her Bodybuilding aspiration. All she needs to do now is reach her body's maximum potential.

[](https://imgur.com/WeissQy)

 

She was able to look after the kids working on some grade-boosting projects while working out too.

[](https://imgur.com/u1waIZt)

 

Nile was a huge help with the infants that Sunday too.

[](https://imgur.com/C7ZN9P1)

 

It's the younger triplet's birthday! Up first is Rio, and she's Independent.

[](https://imgur.com/FwId4Qi)

 

Snake is Wild.

[](https://imgur.com/z8Mdno4)

 

Tuckasegee is a Charmer.

[](https://imgur.com/oRfMYM1)

 

A new man! Russell Holmberg is the new gardener, so Jazzlyn hurried out to meet him.

[](https://imgur.com/L87wiIx)   
[](https://imgur.com/BBuy9ZV)

 

Jazzlyn completed her Bodybuilding aspiration Monday while the kids were all at school and the toddlers were napping.

[](https://imgur.com/tm5KNMg)

 

Nile is home with an A, so he blew out his candles and added Creative to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/MnaYJL4)

 

Spaceball has passed on, leaving everyone devastated again.

[](https://imgur.com/cBcFktL)

 

Oder, Peace, and Qu'Appelle have returned home with A's! Praise be! Oder is the first up, of course.

[](https://imgur.com/3y370T8)

 

He wants to be a Party Animal and is a Cat Lover.

[](https://imgur.com/CiLV0f1)

 

Next is Peace.

[](https://imgur.com/ze1U53D)

 

He wants to be a Master Chef and is Self-Assured.

[](https://imgur.com/QCYsCN8)

 

Qu'Appelle brings it home.

[](https://imgur.com/9e4Z0I1)

 

She wants to be a Master Mixologist and is a Slob.

[](https://imgur.com/8v3Bd0L)

 

It's a birthday, so of course Grimm had to go collect Tatooine and make everyone even sadder.

[](https://imgur.com/UGgtLss)

 

With the older triplets teens, Nile was able to get his last photo with Jazzlyn.

[](https://imgur.com/unfnPdr)

 

It was already 9pm, but Jazzlyn started the club meeting to pick the next baby daddy anyway. Russell wins by stepping into her bedroom first.

First Kiss and bed! It was nearly 1:30am by then, but...

[](https://imgur.com/mnTIsZX)   
[](https://imgur.com/Z7Z0xeQ)

 

Success! Jazzlyn is finally pregnant again!

[](https://imgur.com/MvI5nRo)

 

Thank you, Russell Holmberg, and congrats on being Baby Daddy #80!

[](https://imgur.com/DjMl0Tu)

 

Rio, Snake, and Tuckasegee have all managed to get their Imagination, Movement, and Potty to level 3. Jazzlyn took Rio to the cake first.

[](https://imgur.com/OsVbrAb)

 

She's Outgoing.

[](https://imgur.com/D6kTQzU)

 

Snake was next.

[](https://imgur.com/MYVpPgG)

 

He's a Genius.

[](https://imgur.com/3QEfFA4)

 

Tuckasegee brings up the rear.

[](https://imgur.com/EJhiapc)

 

He's a Glutton.

[](https://imgur.com/YJYQyFP)


	52. Ninety-Nine and ONE HUNDRED!!!

Grades are up all around, so while the younger triplets get busy on their elementary homework, the older set hits the cake. Oder is first and he added Neat to his personality.

[](https://imgur.com/jUzuLCa)

 

Peace was next, and he became Evil.

[](https://imgur.com/KNG9RA4)

 

Last up as usual, Qu'Appelle added Clumsy to her personality.

[](https://imgur.com/yULFnND)

 

Pics with mom were hurried through, and they moved out!

[](https://imgur.com/lhuSh7f)   
[](https://imgur.com/7BaUgyJ)   
[](https://imgur.com/P6EihFM)

 

Rio, Snake, and Tucksegee came home with A's! Time for cake, and Rio is first up.

[](https://imgur.com/yosTUAW)

 

She wants to be a Freelance Botanist and is a Goofball. (Like, THE most gorgeous goofball ever!)

[](https://imgur.com/1ClZbEN)

 

Snake is next.

[](https://imgur.com/fyqs4pM)

 

He wants to be the Chief of Mischief and is a Slob.

[](https://imgur.com/ozWr2zg)

 

Last up is Tuckasegee.

[](https://imgur.com/kgmN8PV)

 

And he wants to be Fabulously Wealthy and is Active.

[](https://imgur.com/n0bpzTz)

 

Seiji Ikeda was invited over in prep for the next (100th!!!!) baby.

[](https://imgur.com/d2leusr)

 

She got that First Kiss.

[](https://imgur.com/b8RO0Ft)

 

Finally! Labor!

[](https://imgur.com/lbfQTr5)

 

It's a boy! (and only ONE!!) Welcome, Ulua!

[](https://imgur.com/j6hcrPO)

 

This is it, the last baby she _has_ to make!

[](https://imgur.com/tmVCg3g)

 

Success!

[](https://imgur.com/4RO06n6)

 

Thank you ever so much, Seiji!

[](https://imgur.com/sdO4Eq8)

 

It's Ulua's birthday! He's a Charmer!

[](https://imgur.com/ZeFQrfd)

 

Everyone's got A's! Rio's the first to the cake, and she added Insider to her traits.

[](https://imgur.com/be5GpHC)

 

Snake is up next, and he is now a Vegetarian.

[](https://imgur.com/cm28ota)

 

And finally, Tuckasegee. He added Cheerful.

[](https://imgur.com/SAMQc40)

 

And since it's a birthday, someone had to die. This time it was Urth.

[](https://imgur.com/blRNSZK)

 

They all took their photos with Jazzlyn, but since there's plenty of room at the moment, they're going to stay and help out with Ulua for a couple days.

[](https://imgur.com/JkMSCfO)   
[](https://imgur.com/5Xymr9A)   
[](https://imgur.com/J3woQhf)

 

Jazzlyn's in labor!!

[](https://imgur.com/nAW8963)

 

It's a boy! Welcome, Volta! You officially complete the Challenge just by existing!

[](https://imgur.com/6NWdAqb)

 

Just so we have pics of ALL 100 kids, I aged up Ulua and Volta to Young Adult.

[](https://imgur.com/Ue85lIM)   
[](https://imgur.com/LWZfRRn)


	53. A Note from a Rather Benev(i)olent Goddess

**So** , now that I've completed the challenge, I have bad news. I discovered a MASSIVE error RIGHT after Volta (#100) was conceived. I went to check the rules because I couldn't remember if it was the birth of baby #100 that made it a win, or if I had to get said baby to Young Adult like everyone else. Good news, challenge over at birth, yay! However, while searching through the rules to find that info, I noticed it says toddlers have to be level 3 in ALL toddler skills, not just 3 of the skills including Potty. I read back and I've been listing their 3 skills (including Potty!) since Devcon. She was baby #4! So.... yeah, it's a bit late to fix that. Not sure WHY it was so solidly in my brain that I only needed to get three toddler skills to level 3 (including Potty), but I went gasping to a friend who is also playing this challenge and she went 'OMG! I thought that too!' Alas, I literally had less than two hours of game play left, so I just went ahead and finished it up because until that discovery, I sincerely believed I was doing things the right way. I'm a bit bummed, and this really takes some of the polish and shine off my completing the challenge, but on the other hand, I DID manage to finish, so I'm proud of that. Maybe some day in the future I'll redo this challenge without the rather massive screw up, but, well... this one's done. Jazzlyn had her 100 babies, challenge complete!

 

**Tips and Tricks and Some Rambling from Me:**

Dear gods, is this a marathon of a challenge! It's not so much hard as it is tedious, especially once you find a rhythm and it becomes wash, rinse, repeat ad nauseum.

BUT!! I didn't cheat! Not even once! I know... I can hardly believe it either, especially for as annoying- OMFG ANNOYING!!!!!!!! the issue with everyone being sad from the deaths of elder siblings and fathers was. It was SO tempting to clear those moodlets, but I didn't! I soldiered through, and I'm pretty proud of that.

One thing I discovered as time went on and the challenge progressed was that while everyone I see doing this challenge tries hard for multiples, having single babies is better. No really. WAY better for the challenge, especially when a part of that challenge is 'do it in as few generations as you can'. Twins here or there aren't bad, but too often can be a wrench in the works (as we saw there at the end with the freak double set of triplets in a row). Hell, even the rule sheet says having multiples is encouraged, but honestly, that messed me up so much, especially the triplets.

Having a number of fathers lined up was key too, as well as having the next baby daddy IN the house before Jazzlyn went into labor. Have baby, dive straight into bed and make the next one.

Lock the doors so the next guy can't leave until mom is done with him. I had a few in the very beginning before I started doing that who escaped the house and refused to come back due to work or whatever. It delayed the next pregnancy and cost mom a whole day of age- which if managed well can be at least 4 pregnancies, though I think I averaged about six once I started paying attention. Granted, now that I know I still had two more toddler skills to boost, that might change the number of pregnancies possible per age-day depending how fast they learn skills, etc, but this is what worked for me with the error, so if I redo, I'll be aiming for this as a goal again.

For those who may not know (cuz I know I have non-simming friends who may read this) if the Sim is pregnant, she won't age. Which is why singles are better. Twins and triplets fill the house, then the mom has to wait until they can move out before getting pregnant again.

Rock that Parenting skill up as fast as you can. Just stand at the cradle of the first baby and interact like mad, help the toddlers learn, and help kids and teens with their homework. It doesn't take THAT much to get to level 10 and once you do, you get the GLORIOUS reward of "Super Efficient Baby Care" which makes dealing with those tedious infants SO much simpler.

I went first for the Fabulously Wealthy aspiration because the reward for that is the trait Shrewd, which gives the Sim money weekly based on how much money they have. That made life so much easier. I had Jazzlyn grow a garden and do Flower Arranging as a career since she didn't have to leave the house to do it, which is how she earned all the money she needed to in order to complete that aspiration. I end the game with 3.5million simoleons in her reserve.

For kids, playing the violin seems to be the quickest route to a level 4 skill (Creative), which they need to get to an A and thus be aged up to Teen. If they have someone to talk to, getting to level 4 Social doesn't take too long either, but I prefer telling them to go play the violin while mom deals with toddlers and infants, and other siblings deal with their own school stuff.

Don't be afraid to let kids or teens take a vacation day off school, especially teens since they need level 3 in a skill to get the A so they can be aged up and moved out. If they have to waste a day before aging up, it may as well be at home building a skill and doing extra credit.

Teen skill building is pretty quick with two school projects once the mom can afford to buy them. Just let them do them by themselves so it takes longer and thus they get all the benefit of the skill-building. Wellness skill takes about a day to hit level 3 as well, so a yoga mat is good too. In fact, I'm sure there are tons of start them and leave them skills to be built, but the projects help with that school grade so I love using them.

Have a cake ready to go as soon as the kid/teen gets home from school.

If the kid has the option of doing extra credit (needs a B grade in school) have them do it.

If the mom has the points and can spare them, and it'll give the kid/teen the edge, spend those points for a sleep replacement potion. I didn't do it often, but there were times the house was too close to full that it made all the difference between getting a teen their skill and to an A so they could be kicked out and mom could get pregnant again.

Have a Baby Daddy Club! Gods, I don't know why it took me so long to work that one out. I started one just as a way to more easily keep track of the men she knew, but starting a club gathering is by far the easiest way to get the guys into the house when they're needed. Then, once they've done their duty, just boot them out and replace with another guy. ^_^

Have mom cook family servings of food whenever she has the time and shove them in the fridge. Helps to have a decent quality fridge here, and once she's got her handiness skill up high enough, upgrade that thing. Pretty obvious advice there, but it really helps. Sure kids can just grab a Quick Meal, but leftovers satisfy better.

Forget highchairs. Those things are so fussy, and with Sims always backtracking and wandering around and picking up and putting down Toddlers a half dozen times before doing the requested interaction, they're just a hassle. Stick a plate of leftovers out and the toddler can grab their own serving.

 

** Jazzlyn's Skills and Stats: **

 

Jazzlyn is 14 days from becoming an Elder.

She seduced 81 men to get to 100 babies.

Shockingly enough, she has a Pristine Reputation, though she's an Unknown as far as celebrity points go.

 

Traits:

Family-Oriented, Romantic, and Creative were all hers from the start. She was also Business Savvy from her initial Aspiration choice, and gained Shrew from completing that Aspiration.

Traits she gained or bought are: Incredibly Friendly, Seldom Sleepy, Long Lived, Great Kisser, Mentor, Fertile, Beguiling, Domestic, and High Metabolism.

 

**Skills:**

 

Maxed:

Charisma  
Cooking  
Dancing  
Fitness  
Flower Arranging  
Gardening  
Gourmet Cooking  
Handiness  
Painting  
Parenting  
Photography  
Violin

Singing is level 9 at 91% complete.

Comedy (6), Logic (8), Mischief (1), Programming (3), Rocket Science (6), Vampire Lore (2), Video Gaming (3), and Wellness (1) are all at various stages of complete.

 

**Completed Aspirations:**

Athletic: Body Builder  
Fortune: Fabulously Wealthy

She began others, such as Painter Extraordinaire, but didn't complete them.

 

By the end of the challenge, Jazzlyn has twenty-five living children (though three are elders), meaning she's outlived seventy-five of her kids, and will likely (were I to play the file further) outlive at least six or seven more.

 

**And finally...**

Thank you, all of you, who've joined me on this journey. I honestly had a lot of fun playing the challenge, and my only regret is completely screwing up how many skills I thought toddlers had to complete. I'm pretty sure, upon reflection, that my brain went 'level 3 = 3 skills and level 5 = 5 skills'. It's slightly comforting that a friend's brain did the same thing to her, but despite finishing, I don't feel I deserve the badge just yet. I'm going to finish up the Do It All game, my Storey Legacy, and goof around on some other stuff before I consider starting fresh with a different mother.

If anyone wants to leave tips or tricks for me or has naming theme suggestions for the 100 Baby Challenge 2.0, please comment, and happy Simming to you all!

 

P.S.S - Because I was asked - My name is from something my friend Iopele/Slimreaper said one day when we were talking about Sims. I said I'm never exactly benevolent, because I do things like this (making as single Sim have 100 children), but I'm not really out to get my Sims either. She said I'm a the beneVIOlent type of Sim goddess, and I laughed for five years and decided to use it as a handle. I know nearly everything else I do is under some form of LadyDragon76, but it just seemed to fit, and I love it. So there ya go!


End file.
